


Switched

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: What happens when all of your plans change in an instance.





	1. What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think.

“What do you mean there was an issue with the procedure? You mean none of the embryos took?”

“No Mr. Shelton I mean there was a mix-up with the sample you gave.” The director of the clinic told him.

“What kind of mix-up?”

“Your sample was mislabeled instead of being used to fertilize Mrs. Levine’s eggs it was used to artificially incriminate someone else.”

Blake just stared at the man. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After months of weighing all the pros and cons he finally decided to donate sperm so his best friends could have a baby and this happens.

“Who?”

“That is confidential information Mr. Shelton I cannot tell you that.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT TELL ME?"

“It’s a matter of privacy at this point, we are still looking into the matter.”

“Can you at least tell me if she is pregnant?”

“We don’t know yet. She is coming in later today to discuss this issue, but the insemination was just done a couple of days ago we will not know the results for a few weeks”.

“Mrs. Levine is supposed to come in in a couple of week to have the embryos implanted. Does that mean she got the sperm meant for this other woman?”

“That is a matter I will have to discuss with the Levine’s when they come in. You were the first meeting I had about this.”

Just then the director’s secretary interrupted pulling him away. Blake sat there trying to process what was happening. Blake had known from the time he married Miranda that he was not going to be a father, kids were not something she wanted. When Behati and Adam had first started trying for a baby he had been excited for them he loved his niece and nephew, and couldn’t wait to have another. After a year of trying they had become frustrated and turned to a doctor. After each of them going through several tests they discovered that Adam had a significantly low sperm count. After the initial mourning period they had decided to look into other avenues. After doing a lot of research and speaking with several specialists they had decided on IVF. They had asked Blake since he was like a brother to them both, after some initial hesitation he agreed to learn more and after several months they had moved forward. This was going to devastate them.

“Ms. Stefani so nice to see you again.”

“Mr. Brownsworth I was surprised to get your call Im not due to come in for a test for a few weeks.”

“Yes I called you in today because an issue with your procedure has come up and I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Something went wrong with the procedure and Im not going to be pregnant?”

“No the procedure went fine the issue was with the sperm. We are not sure how this happened but you late husband’s specimen was mixed up with the specimen of another donor.”

“You mean I could be carrying a stranger’s baby?”

“Unfortunately yes”

Gwen set there stunned, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing after years of waiting to find her soul mate she finally decided to use Gavin’s sperm and have a baby. Now she finds out that she may be pregnant by a stranger. This cannot be happening right now. She was supposed to be preparing for one of the greatest experiences in her life. All she has ever wanted was to be a mom. She looks up at him as the realization hits her.

“What happened to my husband’s sperm?”

“It was used to create the embryos for the couple whose specimen was used on you.”

“Oh My God this can’t be happening”

She is possibly carrying the child of another woman’s husband. She barely noticed the receptionist coming in and Mr. Brownsworth leaving. She just set there in stunned silence trying to process everything that was happening. She snapped out of it when she heard the shouting outside the room. She got up and walked outside of the room she had been in.

“I don’t care about privacy tell me the name of the woman who may be carrying my child.”

“I think that’s me.”

A shaky unsure voice said from behind him. He turned around to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen staring back at him. 

“Ms. Stefani this is Mr. Shelton, the man whose specimen was mixed up with your late husbands.”

“Mrs. Stefani.”

Blake said reaching out to shake her hand

“Gwen” she replied taking his outstretched hand 

“Blake”

“If you two would like we can go inside and discuss this further.”

They walked into the room Gwen had just come out of a few minutes earlier.

“I know there has been a lot to take in today and I thought we should go over the possible options.”

“Excuse me what do you mean options?”

“We if it turns out Ms. Stefani is pregnant she always has the option of terminating the pregnancy.”

“That is not an option.” Gwen spit out

Relief flooded through Blake. He knows this is not how this was supposed to play out but the thought of terminating the pregnancy bothered him.

“Im sorry Mr. Shelton I know your wife and you are probably not crazy about the idea of me having a baby fathered by someone else but I won’t terminate.”

“Ex wife”

“Excuse me”

“Im divorced not married.”

“You and your ex-wife are trying to have a baby?” She asked confused. 

“No my ex-wife is definitely not trying to have my baby. I was the donor for my best friend and his wife.”

“Oh, have they been told yet about the mix up.”

“No not yet. Look Mr. Brownsworth I will be the one telling them what happened. Once I do the four of us will decide what happens next with this mix up.”

Gwen was surprised he had included her in this but she guessed they were all in this together for a little while at least. They got up to leave the office and walked out together. Once they got outside they stopped to talk. 

“Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“Yeah Blake I think that would be a good idea.”

They walked to the coffee shop across the street. Blake ordered a regular coffee while Gwen got a herbal tea. They set down at a table in the corner so they could have some privacy while they talked.

“Gwen I don’t know about you but my head is spinning trying to process everything.”

“Mine too. This is not how any of this was supposed to go. I don’t know what to do now. I mean should we call a lawyer and have this mixup looked into.”

“I definitely want the situation looked into, no one else should have to go through this, but I am really hoping to keep this low key so the media doesn’t get wind of it.”

“Media? Why would that be an iss…” her voice trailed off

“Blake Shelton as in the county singer?”

“Yes ma’am”

The thought of seeing herself on the news as not something she was looking forward to. Keeping this quiet was definitely a priority. 

“ok no lawyers and no media.”

“Do they know yet if the embryos took yet?”

“They haven’t used them yet. They were just fertilized a couple of days ago.”

“Oh”

“How do you feel about your husband being the father of another woman’s baby?”

“Id be surprise if she was the only one.”

He just looked at her in shock a little by that admission.

“My late husband was not a good person Blake after he died I found out that he had been unfaithful during our entire marriage.”

“I’m sorry; I know how much that hurts.”

“Your ex?”

“Yes I found out she had been cheating on me with her tour manager, so I hired a PI only to discover that she had sleep her way through Nashville.”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s ok it’s in the past now.”

“So how long until we know if you are pregnant?”

“They usually like to wait four weeks after the procedure.”

“I have a question but you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”

“Ok”

“If your ex-husband is such a loser why did you want to have a baby with him?”

“I want to be a mom. That is all I have ever wanted since I was a little girl was to be a mom. I kept waiting hoping to find Mr. right but that didn’t happen so I figured why not.”

“I find it hard to believe a woman as beautiful and nice as you doesn’t have men lining up.”

She blushed at his compliment she was not use to being told how beautiful she was.

“How long have you been divorced?”

“Eight months”

“How long have you been a widow?”

“Five years”

“I really need to tell my friends what is going on, I just don’t know how to break it to them. They have been trying so hard for a baby.”

“Would you like me to go with you? In case, they have any questions for me.”

He knows he should tell her its ok, but for some strange reason he wants her to go with him.

“Yeah that would probably be a good thing.”

Blake pulled out his phone and called Adam to let him know that he was coming to over and he needed to talk to him and Behati. Blake drove them to Adams house, which was twenty minutes from the clinic. They drove in silence until they pulled up in the driveway. 

“Gwen, if this gets to be too much for you let me know and I will take you back to your car.”

“Thank you.” 

Adam opened the door giving Blake a hug before turning to look at Gwen

“HI im Adam nice to meet you.”

“Gwen” She responded shaking his hand

Adam ushered them into the house and Gwen could not believe that Blake had not told her that his best friend was the Adam Levine. Once they got to the living room, Behati greeted them both. Blake was not sure how to do this so he just told them everything Gwen and He had learned today. Gwen could tell Adam was upset but poor Behati looked like she was going to cry. Wanting to help as much as she could she got up, walked over to Behati, and kneeled on the floor in front of her.

“I know what it’s like to want nothing more than to be a mom. This is not the end of that dream this is just a hiccup in the plan. You still have the embryos if you want to use them I will sign whatever I need to for you to use them.”

Behati looked down at the woman who until twenty minutes ago had been a stranger, who was now the key to giving her and Adam what they want more than anything pulling her into a hug. 

“Thank you, I think Adam and I need to talk about this and decide what to do next. I don’t think any of us need to make any rush decisions right now.”

Blake drove Gwen back to her car and exchange numbers with her. Neither of them knew exactly what was going to happen next they had decided it was best to spend a couple of days sorting through the emotional roller coaster today had been before they spoke again. Blake watched, as Gwen drove off not sure what to make of today or the woman who was having his baby. He only knew that for some strange reason he was not as upset about the situation as he would be.


	2. What next?

It had been three days since they had found out about the switch. They had decided to give it a couple of days to process everything. First thing this morning Gwen received a call from Blake. He asked how she was doing and if everything was ok with her physically. Of course everything physical was fine but emotionally she didn’t know what she was. Blake has been nothing but wonderful to her since finding out. She was surprised at how comfortable she had been with him. Before hanging up Blake had asked her to have dinner with him tonight hoping to talk through everything a little more.

The day seemed to drag on she didn’t have a lot to do right now her fashion line was in post-production and she wasn’t due to start on the new eyewear line for a few more weeks. He newest project a makeup line is something she has spent two years getting ready and it was set to launch in a couple of months. Yes things in her professional life were going better than she could imagine. Her personal life well that was still in question. She decided to use some of her down time to google Blake. Three hours later she was convinced this man was not real. She had read article after article praising him on bringing a positive exposure to the Country Music industry. He gave so much to charity, as well as giving back to his hometown in Oklahoma. His work on The Voice really impressed her; he really took an active part in helping these people. He took some of the most promising ones on tour; he had done a duet with one, as well as making introductions to people who could help them more. She could tell from his social media pages and the endless interviews she had watched that he was crazy funny, very sweet and loyal, and Hot. He was very hot. 

She left work a little early so she could get home and get ready for dinner. She didn’t know why she was fussing making sure she looked just right it wasn’t a date or anything, but to be honest it was the first time in a long time that a guy was taking her out and it wasn’t about work. It wasn’t as if guys didn’t ask her out, but after the disaster that was her first marriage she was cautious about men. Blake arrived promptly at 6:00.

“You look beautiful.” Were Blake’s first words

“Thank you” Gwen replied shyly 

He opened the car door for her to get in his truck. Before walking over to the driver’s side. 

“How was your day?”

“It was good; I had a photo shoot for next seasons. I’m one of the four coaches on The Voice.”

She started laughing, he looked over at her.

“You think it’s funny someone would hire me for a TV show?”

“No the look on your face when you said photo shoot was so cute. I can tell you really like them.”

“Yeah they are not my favorite thing for sure.”

The arrived at the restaurant and where seated in a quiet corner booth. 

“I hope you like Italian.”

“It’s my favorite; my father is Italian so we grew up eating a lot of it.”

“We so you have brothers or sisters.”

“Yes two brothers and one sister. You?”

“I have a sister and a brother that passed away when I was younger.”

“Im so sorry.”

Without even thinking she had reached across the table to take his hand. She couldn’t imagine losing a sibling.

“It was a long time ago.”

“But it still bothers you.”

“Yeah. So how was your day?”

“I was relatively slow, that’s how it is when we are between projects, but it never lasts long. That’s why I picked now for the procedure. I wanted to have the time I needed without the busy stress of work.”

“What do you do?”

“I own LAMB it’s a design label.”

“What do you design?”

“We have a couple of clothing lines, and an eyewear line, and we are getting ready to launch a cosmetic line.”

“You are a busy lady.”

“Yes but the great part of owning the team is that I get to hire great people to work for me, so that I can have more free time to spend with the baby.”

He smiled at the way her face lit up when she mentioned the baby.

“So you obviously plan on working after the baby comes, but you want to be able to spend quality time with him or her.”

It was a statement more than a question so she just smiled in response.

“I know we don’t know for sure if im pregnant or not but for some reason ever since the day of the treatment I have felt like it was successful. I don’t know you probably think I’m crazy.”

“No I don’t,” he told her very seriously and he meant it. 

“I was so nervous during the whole procedure. I mean what I’ve wanted all my life was dependent upon this being a success and I wasn’t sure I could go through disappointment time and again until it happened. When the procedure was done and I walked out I didn’t feel nervous I felt peace. I was like this was meant to happen.”

They continued with some small talk through the rest of dinner and on the ride back to her house.

“I had a nice time tonight Gwen”

“So did I”

“Gwen can we go inside for a minute? I think we need to talk and I didn’t want to get into this in public.”

“Ok sure” she answered a little confused 

They walked into her house, and she led them to the living room.

“Gwen I know this is not what you want to hear but I can’t live my life knowing I have a child out there that I don’t know.”

Gwen felt the blood drain from her body; she was going to be sick 

“But you were going to do it for Adam and Behati.”

“Yes but I would have been a part of the child’s life.”

“Blake I can’t get rid of the baby, I won’t and you can’t make me!”

She turned and ran upstairs leaving him standing there in stunned silence. He knew she didn’t want to see him and he should just leave, but he couldn’t leave her like this, it wasn’t good for the baby.

He walked up the stair and paused at the open door to her bedroom. He stood there for a moment hearing her sobs as she was crying. He walked into the room, set on the edge of her bed and took her in his arms.

“Gwen I never meant that I wanted you to get rid of the baby I just meant that I can’t just walk away and never see it. This has been a lot why don’t I go and we can talk more later.”

“Ok”

With that, he left.

Behati called Gwen the next morning asking her to meet her for lunch. They met at a little deli in downtown LA. 

“Hey Gwen how are you feeling?”

“I’m good how about you? How are you holding up?”

“I’m hanging in there, I’m not going to lie it’s been a rough few days.”

“It’s definitely not what any of us expected that’s for sure.”

“Gwen Adam and I have discussed what to do with the embryos and I was wondering if you don’t mind if you could tell me a little bit about your husband.”

She took a deep breath and looked at the woman across the table. 

“We were actually in the process of a divorce when he died.”

Behati looked at her confused

“But you were trying to have his baby”

“Its complicated.”

Gwen spent the next forty minutes explaining her marriage to Behati. 

“If you don’t mind me asking why did you decide to go ahead and use his sperm?”

“I wanted a baby and I figured ultimately no matter what kind of person he was the baby was going to grow up know my morals and values, so it wouldn’t matter.”

“Your right the baby is going to be influenced by his surroundings an upbringing more than genetics. He didn’t have any health concerns that could be passed to the baby did her?”

“No he was always healthy.”

“Ok, then Gwen if you are still willing and Adam is ok with it I would like to use the embryos.”

Gwen smiled at Behati

“Of course you can use them. Everyone deserves the chance to be a parent if they want.”

They left the restaurant with Behati telling Gwen she will call her once she has spoken to Adam. On the drive home she thought about her and Blake’s conversation the night before. He told her he wanted to be to have a presence in the baby’s life and left. She knows they need to talk about it but she not sure how that is going to go. She really isn’t sure what he wants exactly. Does he want to be a full time dad, visitation once in a while, once a year, or what? She wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore or what was best. She was honestly so confused by everything happening lately. She decided to take the afternoon off and go to the spa maybe some pampering would help her relax. 

She walked through her front door at four thirty totally relaxed and feeling wonderful. She had decided to make it a lazy night so she grabbed a quick shower put on her most comfortable PJ’s and curled up in front of the couch with some leftover vegan lasagna her mom had brought her. She decided to watch her favorite movie Sound of Music. About thirty minutes into it she rubbed her tummy and started talking to the baby who may or may not be there.

“I hope you are in there and that you like this movie it’s your momma’s favorite.”

The gate rang letting her know someone was wanting in. She walked over to the panel and pushed the button so she could see who it was, she wasn’t expecting anyone. Crap it was Blake and she was a mess. She buzzed him in not sure what he wanted. She wanted to go change but she knew she wouldn’t have time so she went to the coat closet and grabbed a coat that would cover her clothes. She couldn’t do anything about her hair and face though. She let him in when he rang the doorbell. 

“Hey Blake I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

“Yeah I was in my car on the way home and I realized I really needed to talk to you. Is there a reason you are wearing your coat inside?”

“Umm it just that I was having a lazy night and imp in my comfortable pj’s and I don’t want anyone to see me looking bad. Its bad enough I don’t have any makeup on and my hair is a mess.”

“Gwen you couldn’t look bad on your worst day.”

She shot him a look that said she didn’t believe him. 

“So what did you really need to talk to me about?”

“This whole situation, it’s not going to work.”


	3. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Her knees got weak.

“What do you mean its not going to work?”

“I mean me not having anything to do with the baby. I just wanted to talk about it. We didn’t really do that last night I left because you had already been through enough. Now I realize we need to talk about it so that we can both be on the same page going forward.”

“Ok”

“First of all I want to say I would never try to take the baby from you, you never have to worry about that.”

He could see her visibly relax.

“But I would like to be a part of its life. I figure we can figure out the best way to do that together, because to be honest I’m not sure exactly what the best thing is right now.”

Gwen was happy to know that this was something they could decide together, instead of him demanding certain rights. Honestly she was getting use to the fact her baby would have a link to its father. 

“I like that idea, we will not know for sure if the pregnancy took for about three or four more weeks. We can wait until we know for sure to try and figure it out if you like.”

“I thought you said you had a good feeling.”

She smiled at him.

“I do but I don’t want to make you go through all of this if im wrong.”

“Its ok if you’re not wrong we will be way behind if figuring it out if we wait.”

He told her with a wink.

“So what movie were you watching when I came in?”

“Sound of Music its my favorite.”

“I have never seen it but I remember my sister watching it when we were little.”

“Are you close to your sister?”

“Yeah we are pretty close. How about you are you close to your sister and brothers?”

“Yes super close we still do family lunch every Sunday after church at my mom and dads.”

“Your parents are still married?”

“Yes 51 years and still going?”

“Yours?”

“No my parents divorced when I was younger. “

“Did either of them remarry?”

“My mom did, I have a good relationship with my stepdad Mike.”

“What about your dad?”

“He never remarried, but we had a great relationship too.”

“How long has he been gone?”

“Four years, and I still miss him like it was yesterday.”

“Do you want to watch the movie with me?”

“Sure but don’t tell my sister, I would never watch it with her.”

They watched the movie and while Blake will admit, it was not his favorite it was not as bad as he thought it would be. After the movie, he left with them promising to keep in contact. They were going to figure this out together and they both agreed that would be easier to do if they were friends.

Adam showed up early to the set hoping Blake would be in already. He went straight to his friend’s trailer. 

“Hey man I didn’t think you got out of bed this early.”

“I wanted to talk to you. We really haven’t had a chance since everything happened.”

“Yeah, how is Behati holding up?”

Blake had been worried about both of them, he know how much having a baby meant to them. 

“She’s doing well actually, we have talked over everything, and decided to go ahead and have the embryo’s implanted.”

“Gwen is signing off on the procedure?”

“Yeah she and Behati had lunch yesterday and she told her she would do whatever we wanted.”

“That’s great man, I’m happy for you.”

“So how are things with you? I know you were thrown for a big spin in all this too.”

“Yeah it was definitely a curve ball for sure. We decided to try and figure this out together as friends.”

Adam looked at his friend for a minute before laughing

“What?”

“You like her don’t you?”

“Of course I like her she’s a great girl, but that’s all it is asshole.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah we have been thrown together by circumstances and we are going to make the best of it.”

“Are you heading back to Oklahoma after we finish today?”

“Yeah I have some stuff to work on then I have to go to Nashville for a couple of days.”

“Are you and Gwen going to figure this out long distance?”

“Shit, no I guess I will have to spend more time in LA”

It was not secret Blake hated LA, Adam was looking forward to his friend having to spend more time here. Mostly because of Blake’s hate for it. 

Blake called Gwen during the first break to let her know that he was leaving for Oklahoma and Nashville for a few days. He told her if she needed anything, she was to call him immediately. They had agreed to spend some more time getting to know each other when he got back. Although they had not made any plans to talk each other while he was gone, they ended up texting every day. 

Day One:  
Blake: How are you feeling?  
Gwen: Good  
Blake: I had an idea for a way we can get to know each other, we each get to ask the other a serious questions and one off the wall one.  
Blake: How long were you and Gavin Married?  
Gwen: Five years. How long were you Married to Miranda?  
Blake: Four years. Why don’t you eat meat?  
Gwen: My brother Eric is a vegan and when I read the stuff he had on it I gave it up too. What was your favorite TV show growing up?  
Blake: Who’s the Boss. Can we do this again tomorrow night?  
Gwen: Yes, I think this can be a very interesting game. 

Day Two:  
Blake: How is my baby momma today?  
Gwen: lol im good  
Blake: Your turn to go first  
Gwen: Did you ever cheat on Miranda?  
Blake: No never. How old were you when you lost your virginity?  
Gwen: 17. What is your favorite music besides country?  
Blake: 80’s music. Favorite color?  
Gwen: Red  
Blake: tomorrow night?  
Gwen: of course

Day Three:  
Blake: Hey Sunshine  
Gwen: Hey Cowboy  
Blake: My turn to go first. Have you been with anyone since your divorce?  
Gwen: No. Have you?  
Blake: No. What is your favorite food?  
Gwen: Italian or Mexican. Favorite thing about being a singer?  
Blake: Getting to do what I love and being paid for it.  
Gwen: Good night  
Blake: Night

Day Four:  
Blake: Sunshine  
Gwen: Cowboy  
Gwen: Are you still in love with her?  
Blake: No. I realized after the divorce I never loved her, not who she was. I feel in love with how I thought she was, but that died when the truth came out. How did Gavin Die?  
Gwen: he was struck by lightning when he was walking the dog. Something embarrassing you do not like people to know.  
Blake: My mom use to enter my in beauty pageants. Something you like to go on an off day to relax  
Gwen: Please tell me your mom has pictures I need to see that. Lay in bed eating Pizza while watching TV.  
Blake: Yes, she has pictures but she is forbidden to show them to anyone. Night Sunshine  
Gwen: Night Cowboy. 

Blake’s plane had barley landed on day 5 when Behati called.

“Hey Bea what’s up?”

“I’m calling to see if you can make it to the house for dinner tonight?”

“Sure, what’s the occasion?”

“We did the procedure a couple days ago and I am going crazy waiting. I figured you and Gwen had to be feeling the same way so I decided we needed to all get together for a fun night to forget all the stress of the everything going on.”

“Gwen is coming?”

“Yeah I just got off the phone with her.”

“See you at 6?”

“I’ll be there.”

Blake called Gwen.

 

“Blake are you back?”

“Yeah I just landed, I thought maybe I could pick you up tonight, no need in us both driving since we live so close.”

“Sure that would be great.”

“I’ll pick you up at 5:30.”

“Ok see you then.”

Blake arrived at Gwen’s house just before 5:30 she had given him her gate code so he was able to drive right up to the driveway. She answered on the first ring.

“Hey Blake”

“How is it that you always look so good?“

“Im own a fashion label I have to dress well.”

“That may be but you looked just as good the other night in pj’sand no makeup.”

Gwen didn’t know why it made her uncomfortable hearing compliments about herself but it did.

“How was Oklahoma?”

“Oklahoma was great, I miss being at home with everything atthe Voice and recording a new album I don’t get there often.”

“You mean you don’t live in LA?”

“No, most definitely not.”

“Oh”

“Look Gwen that won’t be a problem” Blake told her understanding the concern in her reply.

“I can be in LA when I need to be.”

They arrived at Adam and Behati’s a few minutes late due to some crazy traffic. Behati let them in and led the out to the back patio.

Behati looked at Gwen 

“Since we can’t drink, I thought we could at least indulge indecadent desserts after dinner. Im making grilled fish with steamed vegetables and rice for dinner to help offset the calories.”

“I like the way you think”

They enjoyed a fun evening talking and telling stories. It turned out Gwen and Behati had several friends in common through modeling and fashion. Gwen couldn’t stop laughing at Blake and Adam, they were so funny together. They left at eleven, when noticed that Gwen looked tired. She fell asleep in the truck on the way home. 

“Gwen wake up sunshine your home.”

“I’m sorry Blake I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“It ok you need the rest.”

He walked her to the door telling her goodnight before getting in the car and driving back to his place.


	4. Baby or Not?

It’s been four weeks since Gwen had the IVG procedure and her world was turned upside down. Blake had been great so far working through this with her. They really were building a good friendship. In a couple of days they would know for sure if she was in fact pregnant or not. Part of her was so nervous afraid it would be negative, while the other part was excited to have it be real. She hadn’t told her entire family yet what had happened; of course they knew about the procedure and had been very supportive of her. When she had first found out she went straight to Jen. She needed someone to talk to and her sister in law was the perfect person. She had asked her not to tell Todd just yet as she wanted to process everything herself before everyone else knew. She had broken down a week and a half ago and told her mom. She had been so comforting to her, she had known exactly what to say to show her support and let her know that she was concerned about her at the same time. Gwen had been blessed when it came to her parents, she had always thought she had the best mom and the older she got she was more convinced than ever she was right. Since the test was scheduled in the next couple of days she had decided to tell everyone at Sunday dinner this week. Her mom had asked her to bring Blake if he could make it, so everyone could meet him. He had agreed immediately, he knew once he told his mom she was going to want to meet Gwen immediately. 

Sunday after church Gwen went by Blake’s house to pick him up. 

“You look nervous.”

“I am, It not every day you meet your baby momma’s parents.”

Gwen through her head back and laughed. 

“I promise they won’t be too rough on you, it’s not like we made this baby the regular way. “

Right before they reached the door Todd opened it up.

“Hey sis”

He said before turning to look at Blake a little confused.

“Hey, this is my friend Blake. Blake this is my baby brother Todd.”

Todd shot Gwen an annoyed look at being call baby. 

“Nice to meet you Todd?”

“You too Blake, come on in everyone is either in the kitchen or living room.” 

They reached the living room where Gwen introduced Blake to her other brother Eric, her sister Jill, Todd’s wife Jen, and her niece Madelyn. They went to the kitchen next where he was introduced to her parents.

“Nice to meet you Blake, how long have you known my girl?”

“About a month Mr. Stefani.”

“Call me Denise”

“Ok Denise”

Patti came over and gave him a hug

“It’s nice to meet you Blake, Gwen has told me a little about you and I like everything I hear.”

“Thanks ma’am”

“It’s Patti, why don’t you two go relax with the others until dinner is ready.”

“Are you sure you don’t need some help Patti?”

“Thank you but there isn’t much to do right now.”

Blake and Gwen went in the living room with the others. He was surprised how much he liked her family. He talked football with her Todd, Eric and he discussed music, and Jill had been to a couple of his concerts being the only country music fan in the family. Lunch was a big ordeal it reminded him of the family lunches he use to have at his grandmas when he was younger. After dinner had been eaten and cleaned up they went out on the back patio to enjoy the beautiful day. That when Gwen decided to tell everyone her news.

“Everyone I have something I need to tell you.”

Everyone looked her way. 

“There was a mix up at the clinic and instead of using Gavin’s specimen they used someone else’s”

“OMG What Gwen that’s terrible they can’t do that”

“Well they did Todd”

“What are they going to do; do you know anything about the person?”

“Actually Jill its Blake.”

Everyone turned to look at Blake obviously confused.

“I was trying to help my best friend out, he and his wife had run into some trouble conceiving.”

“What happened with them?” 

“Their egg was fertilized by Gavin.”

“So what happens now?” Denise asked looking more at Blake than Gwen

“Well Denise that’s something Gwen and I are working on figuring out together. I plan to be present in the baby’s life.”

“And how do you feel about that Gwen?”

“I’m ok with it Daddy. It may not have been what the plan was but we are ok with that.”

“I assume since it was your best friend you thought you would be taking a lot different road than dad.”

“Yeah I had planned to be the fun uncle.”

“Are you seeing anyone Blake?”

“Umm no Jill I’m not”

As her family continued to ask Blake questions, she got the feeling he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Ok everyone back off I didn’t bring him here for you to grill”

They stayed another thirty minutes before leaving. Even though the conversation had turned, more casual Gwen still got a weird vibe from Blake. On the way home Blake did not say a word, when she pulled up in front of his house she finally decided to ask what was wrong.

“Blake are you ok, you seem a little preoccupied.”

“I’m fine Gwen just tired.”

“Ok, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah sounds good”

Gwen did not hear from Blake at all on Monday, which was unusual, he always called or texted at least once to check on her. Finally, at nine she gave him a quick call to make sure everything was ok. 

“Hey Cowboy”

“Hey”

“How was your day?”

“It was ok”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind I’ll be ok Sunshine.”

That made her smile at least she knew he was not made at her, but something was definitely off. 

Tuesday morning Blake had to be on the set early they had interviews this morning. Adam caught up with him right before they were due to start.

“How it going Blake?”

“Good, how’s Behati?”

“She’s doing great fingers crossed this took, I don’t know if she could handle the disappointment if it didn’t.”

“I’m praying for you guys.”

“How’s Gwen?”

“Good”

“What’s wrong Blake?”

“Nothing”

“Don’t lie to me”

Just as Blake was going to respond, they were called into the first interview. Three hours later, they were done, and Blake made a beeline for his trailer to change and get out of there before Adam could stop him. He had seen the way he kept looking at him during the interviews and he really did not want to get into it now. Honestly, he did not know what was wrong. Blake was almost to his truck when Adam caught him.

“Blake tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing Adam I’m fine.”

Adam just stared at Blake until he finally admitted 

“I’m don’t know exactly what the problem is.”

“Come on lets go grab some lunch and talk”

They went to the Blake’s favorite Mexican restaurant. After the server had taken their order and brought their drinks, Blake finally opened up.

“Everything was going good with Gwen, I went with her to her parents Sunday, and she told her family everything.”

“What happened?”

“Her dad said something about me being a dad soon.”

“And?”

“And what? I knew there was a baby coming but I never thought of myself as its dad.”

“Blake you told her you want to be a part of the babies life what did you think you’d be?”

“I hadn’t thought that far. I did not think I would ever be a dad. What if I screw up?”

“Of course your going to screw up every parent does once in a while. Blake you are a great guy with a lot of love to give any kid would be lucky to have you for a dad.”

“I don’t know Adam.”

“Trust me Blake you need to have more faith in yourself. As soon as you found out about the switch you have stepped up because that’s the kind of man you are.”

Blake thought about what Adam had said as they finished lunch and he drove home. He was starting to feel a little bit better about everything, but he knew he owed Gwen some answers.

He texted her that afternoon asking if they could talk, of course she had said yes, but now she was getting nervous. Was he going to tell her he changed his mind about the baby? She had just gotten use the thought of her baby having a father who would be here for it. She was still pacing back and forth when he arrived a few minutes later.

“Hey sunshine”  
“Hey”  
She led him to the living room.  
“Gwen I owe you an apology. I know I have been acting weird the last couple of days and haven’t been honest with you about it.”  
“What is it Blake?”  
“When your dad said I was going to be a dad it threw me.”  
When she did not say anything, he went on.  
“I knew there was going to be a baby but I guess it hadn’t hit me that I would be a dad. I got scared; I didn’t know if I would be good enough.”  
“That’s changed now?”  
“Adam and I had a long talk today; He made me realize that I could do this.”  
“So you’re ready to be a dad now?”  
“No, but I’m getting there.”  
“Ok fair enough, I have wanted this all my life you just found out a little over a month ago so I understand.”  
“You really are an amazing woman.”  
Not for the first time when he complimented her she looked like she didn’t believe him.  
“Why do you do that every time I give you a compliment?”  
“Do what?”  
“Look like you don’t believe me.”  
“I know you mean well Blake, but I also know Im nothing special.”  
“You’re wrong you are very special. I do not know who convinced you differently but they were an idiot.”  
“Why don’t order some take out and we can watch a movie?”  
“That sounds good.”  
They ordered Chinese and decided to eat it in front of the TV during the movie. She laughed at him when she asked what his favorite movie was and he had responded with Bad Santa.  
“Since I made you watch Sound of Music with me I figure I can watch Bad Santa.”  
“You will love it.”  
Blake left after the movie telling her he would pick her up at nine sharp for the appointment with the doctor. They had talked about everything going on with their attorneys and the clinic and had decided to move everything since no one could come up for a reason for the switch. They would be seeing a new doctor tomorrow who was going to do the pregnancy test and take over from there.  
\--------------------------------  
Blake and Gwen where taken to the back where a young woman handed Gwen a cup to collect some urine. She then showed them to a room where they would be waiting for the doctor to come in and share the results. They waited about twenty minutes before the doctor came in.

“Ms. Stefani, Mr. Shelton I’m Dr. Wallington.”

“Nice to meet you doctor” Blake told him shaking his hand.

Gwen was so nervous this was the moment of truth, she could barely breath. 

“Do you have the results of the test?”

“Yes Ms. Stefani, and I’m sorry but the test came back negative.”

Gwen felt her whole world start to crumble


	5. Oklahoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me longer to update I had planned. Its been a really long week. I hope you enjoy

Blake could tell Gwen was going to lose it. He took her into his arms as she started crying uncontrollably. Blake was uncomfortable with how much he hated seeing her cry right now. 

“I’m sorry this is not the news you were hoping for, but you are a young healthy woman you can keep trying.”

“She did IVF, she was so sure it had taken. Can we have a few minutes please?”

“I didn’t know about the IVF, let me take a blood sample to do another test. Sometimes the hormones they are given can affect the urine test we do.”

“You mean I could be pregnant?”

“There is still a chance yes, I will get someone in here to take the blood sample we need.”

Blake was still holding an upset Gwen when she left the room. 

“Blake what if this comes back negative too?”

“I will be ok Gwen you will be a mom”

“How do you know? What if it never happens? I thought I could do this a couple more times but I don’t know. After the mistake I’m not sure I trust it anymore.”

“It will all work out the way it is supposed to Gwen, and you are supposed to be a mom.”

The phlebotomist came in and took some blood. By the time she left Gwen had calmed down and was feeling hopeful again. The doctor came back in a few minutes later to speak with them.

“I put a rush on the results, they should have them in a little while. I want to apologize, I had not read your full chart yet and assumed this was just a routine pregnancy test. If I had I would have run the blood test to begin with. I have read everything now and I want to assure you if the results are positive we will take very good care of you Ms. Stefani.”

“Thank you”

“I did want to let you know that if this test comes back negative we would be more than happy to perform the procedure here at our office. We don’t normally do them but in light of everything you have been through we want to help you in any way possible.”

Blake could tell the woman was sincere, and liked her. He knew that Gwen would be look after by someone that really cared about her. 

“Thank you doctor, we will keep that in mind.”

Gwen was startled a little by Blake’s response, had he become use to the idea of becoming a dad that he wanted to provide the sample again? She didn’t have long to think about that because nurse came in and handed an envelope to the doctor. She opened it up and looked at both of them.

“Congratulations Mom and Dad you are pregnant.”

Gwen started to cry again.

“What’s the matter Sunshine this is good news?”

“I’m just so happy.”

He pulled her in for a hug, he really did hate to see her cry even happy tears. The stayed that way for several minutes the doctor giving them some time alone. She finally looked up at him and their eyes locked for a few seconds before they broke contact completely. The doctor came back in a few minutes later to go over a few prenatal things before instructing them to set a follow up appointment on the way out. 

Blake dropped Gwen off at work with the promise to pick her but at five thirty they were going to dinner to celebrate. He went back to his place and picked up the phone to make the call he had been putting off way too long. 

“Hey honey how are you?”

“Im good mom really good.”

“You sound like it. So what’s up?”

“I called because I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He told her the whole story of being the donor for Adam and Behati, to the switch, to him being a father.

“Well son it’s a good thing you didn’t tell me about the donor idea earlier, I could have told you that wouldn’t work.”

“What do you mean that wouldn’t work?”

“Blake I’m your mom and as much as you wanted to help them I know you. You would never have been able to not look at that child as not yours. You would have fallen in love with that baby and it would have killed you.”

Blake thought about how he felt now how he already loved the baby Gwen was carrying and knew his mom was right. Maybe things worked out how they should have.  
“How does this Gwen feel about you being in the baby’s life?”

“She is good with it; we have decided to figure the situation out as we go along so we do what’s right for the baby and us.”

“When do I get to meet her?”

“I’m planning to come home in a few days’ I thought I’d see if she could get away and come with me.”

“Great honey I’m know your sister is going to want to meet her too.”

“Good Bye mom”

After hanging up with his mom he called Adam and told him. He was back in the parking lot at five twenty to pick up Gwen he didn’t want to be late he was taking the mother of his child to celebrate they were having a baby. As she walked to the car, Blake got out opening her door. He could swear she had an extra special glow about her tonight. 

“How was work?”

“Great I got a lot accomplished today I felt very productive after this morning.”

He took her to a very nice Italian restaurant. Dinner was amazing; they had a great time just talking to each other. Before the evening was over, he knew he needed to ask about Oklahoma, which she agreed to immediately. She told him she see the place that was going to be a part of her baby’s life and meet his family.

They left two days later, the great thing about Gwen owning the company was that she could work from anywhere. Between that and it being a slow time, she was able to make arrangement last minute to be there for a week. Blake wanted her to meet his family and he wanted to show her the town and the ranch. When they arrived, they went straight to the ranch. 

“I had my assistant pick up a few groceries; we can anything else you want in town, later today, or tomorrow.”

Gwen looked through the things he had his assistant get. He had thought of most everything, he had even had her pick up her favorite cookies. She was not use to someone other than her family being that thoughtful. 

They through together a quick lunch together before going out on a tour of the ranch. She had to admit she was impressed, she was not much of an outdoor girl, but it was beautiful. He had a lot of property so it took the rest of the afternoon and they still had not seen it all. That evening Blake grilled up some fresh fish, with grilled vegetables. Gwen was surprised at how good of a cook Blake was. After dinner, he took her for a drive down to the stream that runs through the ranch. It was a beautiful spot perfect to watch the sunset. He had brought some blankets they could spread in the back of the truck to see the sunset better. He produced some sparkling apple cider for them to toast their baby. The set in the back of the truck watching the sun slipping down to the ground producing beautiful shades of orange and red as it did. 

“It’s beautiful Blake, and so peaceful here.”

She laid her head on his shoulder without even realizing it.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know I’m just now getting use to wanting a baby. What about you?”

“I don’t care I just want a baby, but I have a feeling it’s a boy.”

“Ok but if we decorate everything blue with trucks and it’s a girl it might not go over well.”

She laughed 

“Your right, are you ok with finding out if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Do you want to know?”

“Yes I don’t think I could wait 9 months to know.”

“Then we find out.”

The finished watching the sunset before going back to the house.

The next evening Dot had them over to dinner along with Endy and her family. Gwen was nervous, even though Blake assured her his mom and sister would love her it didn’t stop the doubt. Yes his mom had been supportive on the phone and Gwen was sure she would love her grandchild that didn’t mean she would like the child’s mother. When they arrived Blake jumped out of the truck to run around and get Gwen’s door. This was something she found herself getting use to Blake was always the gentleman. The first time he did it he actually looked upset with himself that he didn’t make it until she was already getting out.

They had barley reached the porch when a cute little girl came running out.

“UNCLE BLAKE” she yelled jumping into his arms.

“Hey Ryan missed you”

“I missed you too”

“This is my niece Ryan and this is my friend Gwen”

“Hi”

“Hi”

They walked into the house and Blake introduced her to the rest of his family. Blake’s mom already knowing the situation was warm and friendly but very inquisitive in getting to know her. Originally they were going to tell everyone after dinner but Blake could tell how nervous she was so he squeezed her hand and started to talk.  
“Hey Ryan can you take Jace out back to play for a few minutes before dinner?”

“Sure Uncle Blake”

Once the kids were out of the room everyone looked at Blake.

“I need to tell you all something.”

He told them everything that had been going on in the last several weeks. Everyone was super supportive of them. Endy was extremely happy for them, telling Gwen she couldn’t wait to watch Blake raise his kid. She was hoping for a girl knowing it would cause her brother a few sleepless nights. Gwen really enjoyed herself that evening Blake had a great family.

Gwen had to admit she really liked Oklahoma. Blake showed her around the town and introduced her to some of his friends. He continued showing her around the ranch. He even showed her a piece of land on Lake Texoma where he was planning to build a house. Their last night in town Blake’s aunt Darla had them over for a BBQ. They had decided against telling anyone else about the baby but Gwen was happy to have to chance to meet more of his family.

Gwen loved his family they had all been so welcoming of her. His aunt had made sure there was some fish for her to eat since she didn’t eat meat. She really was enjoying herself. She excused herself to go to the restroom. She was on her way back when she overheard two of Blake’s cousins talking. She recognized one as Darla’s daughter but couldn’t remember her name.

“Im so glad Blake found someone, the divorce was really hard on him”

“Mom said aunt Dot told her, she hasn’t seen him look like that at a woman ever not even Miranda.”

“He deserves it good knows that whore he married didn’t deserve him.”

“That’s the truth.”

“Did Aunt Dot say when he was going to go public with her?”

“Mom didn’t say, he has a lot going on right now he might just want to keep it low key for a while.”

Gwen felt sick, she didn’t know why hearing that affected her so much. She knew he would start dating someone she just hadn’t expected it so soon. She rejoined Blake in the backyard not hearing the rest of the conversation. 

“She really is beautiful they make a great looking couple.”

“She dresses so nice too she owns a design company called LAMB.”

“Wow, and she is just as sweet as she can be.”

“I need a drink refill ill talk to you later.”


	6. Ups and Downs

It had been a busy week since they got back from Oklahoma. Gwen had worked some very long days. The new makeup line had run into some issues and she wanted them worked out as soon as possible so they would still be on track for the launch. Because of the long days, she had not seen Blake since the day they got back. They had shared some texts but she had to admit she missed him a little. She knew it was crazy they were just friends but she had gotten use to seeing him at least a couple of times a week. She was just pulling up to her driveway at seven when her phone rang.

“Hello Behati”

“Hey Gwen how’s it going?”

“Good, busy but we have finally turned a corner and I can sleep in tomorrow.”

“Yeah Blake said you were swamped with an issue at work.”

“It was crazy.”

“So I called because Adam and I did the pregnancy test today and IM PREGNANT!”

“Oh my God Behati that is wonderful. I’m so happy for you two.”

“I thought maybe we could go out tomorrow night and celebrate?”

“That sounds great”

“OK we will come by for you at seven Adam wants us all to Uber together.”

“OK sounds great.”

The next night at seven the Uber showed up. Gwen was glad when she got in that Blake had not brought his new girlfriends, she knows he has a right to see whomever he wants, but she had missed him this week and did not really want to share tonight. Dinner was amazing, and the food beyond good. This celebration dinner had been a great idea. She was enjoying herself and she really was becoming very fond of Behati and Adam. They were great people and seeing them this happy about the baby, showed Gwen that she had made the right decision signing over her rights to embryos. They watched as Adam and Behati were dancing.

“You like to dance don’t you Gwen?”

“I do, but you don’t have to dance with me, if you don’t like it.”

“Well I admit I’m not the best dancer but if you’re willing to chance it I would be honored to dance with you”

He led her to the dance floor and she discovered he was not as bad as he claimed. 

“You look beautiful tonight, but I can tell you’re tired.”

“It has been a long week, but I am enjoying myself.”

“How about I take you home and we do this again soon?”

“Ok” 

Blake found Adam and Behati and told them he was taking Gwen home, 

Gwen stated to get sad when the Uber pulled up in front of her house.

“Do you want to come in? We could watch a movie and relax.”

“Are you sure you’re not too tired?”

“I’ll be fine, besides I will be resting while we watch the movie.”

Once in the house Blake went to find a movie while Gwen when to change. 

“What did you find?”

Blake turned to see Gwen coming downstairs

“How does ‘Fifty First Dates’ sound?”

They set down to watch the movie Blake picked up Gwen’s feet and started rubbing them.

“I’m not complaining but you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do my friend who happens to be carrying my baby has had a long week and deserves to have her feet rubbed.”

“Friend sounds so weird to her in this situation.”

“I know but you are my friend a very good one and it sounds better than baby momma.”

Gwen laughed.

“That’s true”

Just then, Gwen jumped

“What’s wrong?”

“I just had a weird pain, its normal to have some small twinges when pregnant.”

“Are you sure?”

Just then, she doubled over in pain.

“Blake I think something is wrong.”

“Ok we are going to the hospital and get you checked out, It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Ok”

While Blake went upstairs to get her shoes, Gwen decided to go to the bathroom downstairs. Blake was just getting downstairs when he heard her scream his name. He went running until he found the sound coming from inside the bathroom. Without even thinking, he walk in to her. She was standing over the toilet crying. 

“What’s wrong?”

She pointed to the toilet.

“I’m bleeding”

Blake picked her up and carried her out to her car. He put her in the passenger side, and buckled her in before getting in the driver’s side. He drove as fast has was safely possible to the hospital. He had called the doctors emergency service on the way and she was going to meet them there. As soon as they got to the hospital, they were taken straight back where they wheeled Gwen into an exam room and asked him to wait in the waiting room. 

Blake paced back and forth for a few minutes before he called Adam. 

“Hey Blake what’s up?”

“Adam”

Blake barely got the word out before he broke down in tears. He finally got out what was happening. 

“I’m on my way Bro”

Adam got there twenty minutes later and Blake was still waiting to hear how she was doing. 

“I can’t lose them Adam I can’t.”

“No one said you were going to lose them, Gwen isn’t going anywhere, and the baby has your stubborn genes so I know its fighting for all it has right now.”

“I can’t believe how much I love that baby already.”

Blake and Adam set there for the next fifteen minutes in silence until the doctor came out to give an update.

“Mr. Shelton”

“Are they ok?”

“For now everyone is ok but I need to run some more test, she’s asking for you”

Blake turned and gave Adam and big hug.

“You go check on them, I’ll be here when you come out, I can’t go home to Behati until I can tell her that you have seen Gwen and everything is ok.”

“Thanks Adam”

Blake walked into her and Gwen burst into tears. He rushed over to her, gathered her close to him, and let her cry as he tried to sooth her. When she had calmed down, she pulled back and looked at him.

“I’m sorry Blake we might lose him and it’s all my fault.”

“No honey it’s not your fault, we have to believe he’s going to be ok.”

“What if he’s not? What if I worked too much this week and killed it?”

“Gwen Renee Stefani look at me. You did not hurt our baby, it’s still right here”

He said putting both their hands on her stomach. 

“This baby knows how much we love it and want it.”

The nurse came in to get Gwen for a couple more test.

“I’m going to go out and let Adam know that I have seen you and we are ok so he can go home.”

“Tell him thank you for coming, I’m glad you had someone with you while you waited.”

Blake walked out to where Adam was waiting. 

“How is she?”

“She’s upset but she’s calmed down some now. They took her back for another test.”

“The baby is going to be ok. Keep believing that you too deserve nothing less than a healthy baby.”

“Thanks man, oh Gwen said to tell you thank you for coming up her too.”

Adam looked at his friend and shook his head.

“Blake man when are you two going to give in and start being a real couple your both crazy about each other.”

“Really Adam we are a couple that is having a baby and are friends.”

“Tell me you’re not crazy about her.”

“Adam she just wants a baby, she didn’t even want a dad for that baby she doesn’t want anything but friends.”

“You keep telling yourself that, but I watched you two tonight her eyes light up every time you talked.”

“Your delusional man.”

“I noticed you didn’t deny how you feel.”

“Good night Adam”

Blake went back to Gwen’s room and waited for her to return. They wheeled her back in with the promise that the doctor would be in to see them soon. Blake helped her back onto the bed, set down beside her, and held her hand.

“Why don’t you close your eyes and try to rest while we wait on the doctor.”

“What if I close my eyes and when I wake up the baby is gone?”

She started crying again. Blake climbed on the bed and held her in his arms that seemed to be the only thing that calmed her down, and if that meant he had to hold her all night, he would. The doctor arrived forty-five minutes later. 

“Good new, everything is ok with the baby and with you Gwen.”

“Think God”

They both said.

“It’s normal with IVF to have a little more spotting than normal, but we wanted to check it out to make sure.”

“When can I go home?

“Since you have someone to take care of you I will let you go tonight with some restrictions.”

“Just tell me what I need to do for her.”

“She needs to stay off her feet for 2 days, after that I want her to take it easy for the next couple of weeks and no sex until further notice.”

They left the hospital and stopped by Blake’s place so he could pick up a few things for the next couple of days. They got back to Gwen’s house at three in the morning. Blake helped her upstairs and into the bathroom so she could get a shower. He set outside the door so he could hear her if she needed him. Once she was done and needed to get dressed, Blake went to the guest room to shower and change as well. Once he was done, he came back to her room to make sure she was comfortable. He had settled her in bed and turned to leave when she looked up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes.

“Can you stay in here tonight? I don’t want to be alone”

“Oh course I can.”

Blake climbed in bed beside her and pulled her close to him just as he had done in the hospital. Within minutes, they were both sound asleep. The next two days went smoothly; Blake would make breakfast and take it up to her bedroom where they would eat together. She would then get dressed and Blake would carry her downstairs to the couch. By the afternoon of the second day, he allowed her to have her laptop so she was able to get some work done. After dinner, they would take turns picking a movie and Blake would make popcorn. Each night he would hold her while she slept. Things were going good until the third day. They each had a different opinion of what taking it easy was. He thought she should continue, as she had been with the exception that he would allow her to walk instead of being carried everywhere. She thought it meant she could go to work for a few hours each day. Neither of them mentioned him going back home it was understood he would stay with her for the two weeks. They ended up compromising on the work. He would take her to work and come back for her four hours later and she promised to not get stressed while there. He had to be on set on day four and five so he made her call Jen to sit with her and take her back and forth to work. Gwen was glad with how well they seemed to be able to work things out and compromise. She just hated that he had to give up being able to see his new girlfriend. As much as she wanted his attention all to herself, it was not fair to him. She was going to ask him about it that night when he got home from the set.


	7. Emotions

Blake called Gwen on his way from the set to let her know he was picking up takeout and would be there in about forty-five minutes. She told Jen she could go home, she was more than capable of being by herself for an hour. When Blake walked through the door she was returning some emails.

“Hey Sunshine."

She smiled up at him

“Hi Cowboy”

“Where’s Jen?”

“I sent her home after you called.”

She continued after seeing the look on his face.

“Im being good I have been sitting her the whole time with my feet up returning a few emails.”

“Ok, are you hungry?”

“Yes, what did you get?”

“Mexican” he told her holding up the bag.

After they ate, they settled into their new routine of picking out movies to watch. 

“It’s your turn Gwen what will it be first?”

“I don’t care im not really in the mood to watch a movie. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Im board all I have done for the last four days is sit around, except for the four hours a day you let me work.”

“Im sorry, I know this isn’t easy on you.”

“It’s ok it’s all worth it for this guy, and its only for two weeks then I can be more active.”

“Maybe you just need a change of scenery.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have some things I need to take care of in Oklahoma, I was going to go as soon as the two weeks was up, but if you would like to go with me we could go sooner.”

He continued when he she did not say anything.

“I know its not LA but I have a boat we can spend some time on it, that will be easy enough on you.”

“I’d love it; I’ll call the doctor tomorrow and make sure I can fly.”

“Good”.

Gwen was disappointed when she called the doctor, and as told, she needed to wait for the two weeks up before flying. Blake told her it was ok they would just wait until she was cleared, then she could enjoy herself even more since she would be able to do more. She really did not know what she had done to deserve such an amazing guy to be the father of her baby. As bad as she felt about taking him away from his girlfriend she could not bring herself to discuss it with him yet. She was going to the night he brought up going to Okalahoma, but got distracted and never did. She know though that the conversation was coming. She was certain the woman lived in Oklahoma, so they would see her while they were there. She also knew that once they had talked about her she would be in the picture and she was not ready to share their time together yet.

The day before they were supposed to leave Behati came by to see her. 

“It’s so good to see you Behati.”

“You too, I was so worried when Blake called Adam the other night.”

“It was a rough night for sure but this little one is safe now.”

“Thank God”

“Other than that how are things with you and Blake?”

“Good, he’s been great these last two weeks, a little overprotective but I know its because he was so scared.”

“No I mean” she paused

“Well it just seems like you two are getting along a lot better than just friends.”

“Oh no Behati, I would never try to get between him and his girlfriend.”

“Wait, Blake has a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I haven’t met her yet, but apparently his family loves her and she is really making him happy.”

Behati was not sure what was going on, but she planned to ask Adam as soon as she left.

The next afternoon they arrived in Oklahoma. Blake told her the house was stocked with groceries so they would not have to go shopping yet. 

“I hate to do this to you Gwen but I have some stuff I have to do today, so you will be alone this afternoon.”

“It’s ok Blake I understand, I can do some work while you’re gone.”

“I’ll be back by five five-thirty.”

Gwen assumed he was going to see her, he could not blame him he has not seen her in at least three weeks, and he couldn’t have seen her much their last trip either. Gwen was not much of a cook but she could manage a few things. She decided she was going to cook him dinner to thank him for everything. She found the ingredients to make her mom’s vegetarian lasagna, with a garden salad and garlic bread. Blake got home a little after five.

“Something smells amazing"

“My mom’s lasagna.”

“Your mom’s lasagna is delicious, but you didn’t have to cook.”

“I wanted to, and besides I don’t have to take it easy anymore.”

“Ok my independent.”

“If you want to set the table and wash up everything is almost ready Cowboy.”

“Yes ma’am"

Blake could not think of the last time he had had a real home cooked meal made for him here. Usually they cooked together or picked up something in town, but this was different, this made him feel special. 

“Gwen this is wonderful”

Blake told her as they ate.

“It’s not as good as mom’s but I think it came out good.”

“I’ve had your mom’s and this is just as good.”

She smiled at the compliment. 

After dinner, they cleaned the kitchen and went out to the porch to watch the sun set. 

“It is so beautiful her”

“I love it here Oklahoma will always be home. I moved to Nashville when I was eighteen but once I had made it and could afford not to be there all the time I moved back.”

“You must hate all the time you have to spend in LA.”

“Well I use to hope a plane whenever I had any time off during filming, but I have to admit it’s not as bad as I use to think.”

They set outside for a little longer until the sun had gone down and it was getting Chilly.

“Do you want to watch a movie or play a game or something?”

“A movie”

While they were watching the movie, Gwen decided to bring up the subject of his girlfriend.

“Blake your girlfriend didn’t mind you coming back here tonight without her?”

Blake looked at her confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“I assumed since you haven’t seen her in a while that’s where you went this afternoon.”

“Gwen I don’t know what you’re talking about I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Oh I didn’t know you had broken up, I’m sorry I know how much you liked her.”

“Ok I’m not sure what is going on here. I haven’t dated since the divorce.”

“But your cousins said you had a new girlfriend.”

“When?”

“At the BBQ last time we were here. I heard two of your cousins talking that they said you mom and told you aunt that she hasn’t seen you look at anyone the way you look at her ever, and she was so happy you had found someone.”

Blake started laughing

“Its not funny Blake I have spent all this time thinking you were upset you had to give up time you wanted to spend with her.”

“Im sorry Gwen, I had no idea you thought that. Believe me when I say I have not been upset about any time I have had to spend with you.”

“Then who was your mom talking about?”

“I don’t know for sure, but my guess was you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah you”

Gwen looked at Blake moving closer to him on the couch.

“look at me.”

Blake looked at her

“What?”

“I wanted to see how you look at me.”

“And”

Instead of answering, she leaned into him and kissed him. It was a slow sweet kiss before pulling back and looking at him. Blake looked at her for just a second before pulling her to him for a much more passionate kiss. The kiss broke up when neither of them could breathe.

“What does this mean?” Blake asked Gwen 

“I don’t know, but Id like to find out.”

“We can figure it out together one day at a time just like with the baby.”

The spend the rest of the movie with her cuddled into his side. 

The next few days were some of the happiest she’s had in a while. While noting can compare to the moment when they found out she was pregnant, this was happy in a different way. She never realized how much she missed having someone pull her to them for a hug or a quick kiss. Even being able to hold hands all the time, she has missed this type of affection. They were scheduled to go back to LA the next day so Blake’s family was coming over for dinner tonight. I was a beautiful evening so that had dinner outside. Gwen loved the big family dinners it reminded her of her family. 

“How have you been feeling Gwen? We were all worried when Blake called us about the scare.”

“Im doing good the baby is safe now, but I thought I was going to go stir crazy taking it easy.”

“Being limited is never fun, but at least you could get out some.”

“Not with your son around I was allowed to go to work for four hours a day as long as someone else drove me, I was only allowed to walk up or down stairs a few times a day he had to carry me the rest.”

“Blake, really son?”

“I was making sure nothing happened to her or the baby.”

They all laughed at him, but Gwen was glad that he cared enough about them to try to keep them safe.

“I know its too early still but are you going to find out if it’s a boy or a girl?”

Endy asked them

“Yes, the doctor said we should be able to tell at the ultra sound in couple of months.”

“I can’t wait to be an Aunt, and watch this guy be a dad.”

“No matter how hard you try you will not be as good and aunt as I am uncle.”

He teased her.

“Just for that I hope you have a beautiful daughter that attracts lots of boyfriends.”

Blake’s smile turned to a scowl causing everyone to laugh. After his family left that night, they settled in on the couch, and snuggled into one another to watch some T V. Since they were laying down on the couch he had easy access to her neck. He started kissing her neck; she moved her head to the side to give him greater access. After a minute, he wanted more so he turned her to face him. After a few more minutes of kissing each other, he moved his body on top of her and the kissing got more intense. He moved his hand under her shirt and found her breast. He began rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple causing her to moan into his mouth. He found the clasp at the front of her bra and opened it freeing her. He began to message her breasts as her hands found their way under his shirt. She ran them up and down his back craving the feeling of his skin. He pulled away from her pulling her shirt up and replacing his hands with his mouth. She moaned out his name as he teased her tender aching breasts. She moved her hands to the button on his jeans realeasing it and slipping her hands inside and messaging his ass. Just then he pulled back.

“What’s wrong?”

“We need to stop before this goes to far.”

“OK”

“Gwen I want you so bad right now, but I don’t want to move to fast and ruin this.”

“Me either.”

Gwen stood up fixed her shirt and leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

“Good Night cowboy.”


	8. Doubts

They had been back from Oklahoma for a month and things were going good. They never spent more than a day apart except for the couple of trips home he had taken. They had spoken on the phone every night they were away, but that didn’t stop him from coming straight to her house as soon as his plane landed each time. Their little cupcake was doing well too. She was just past her first trimester and everything was going smoothly. She still had not been released to have sex yet. The doctor wanted her to hold off on that which was probably a good thing. Things had gotten out of hand a few times since that night in Oklahoma; the only thing reeling them in anymore was the doctors’ orders. Not that she didn’t want to sleep with him, she really did she was just afraid that once they did they couldn’t go back. She didn’t want anything that would ruin the friendship they had. He had quickly become her best friend. Someone she knew would always be on her side. She also knew that no matter what happened between them they would forever be tied together by the baby and she didn’t want her lack of being able to have healthy relationship with Blake to make things harder on it.  
Blake was working on the set today and asked Gwen to stop by on her way home so he could introduce her around and see her. They were filming the knockouts for the next season and had been on set all day yesterday and today and he was missing her. She pulled up to the set just before six, Blake had arranged for her a pass and he would meet her in the parking lot. 

“Hey Sunshine”

Blake said leaning down for a kiss

“I missed you cowboy.”

“Me too, come on we have a short break now, let’s get you to a seat to watch until we break for dinner.”

He told her taking her hand and leading her inside. When they got in Adam came over to her.

“Hey Gwen how have you been?”

He asked giving her a hug

“I’m good; it’s good to see you.”

“We need to get together again soon.”

“Yes definitely, I’ll call Bea this week and we can plan something.”

“Good”

They were calling the judges to their chairs. Blake gave her a quick kiss before walking to his chair with Adam. Gwen set back and watched the next two contestants come out and get set to perform. They we on Adam’s team they did pretty good. They had a small break while the got ready for the next performance. Blake walked over to her immediately and asked her what she thought. He then introduced her to Carson the host and Pharrell and Christina the other judges. They all seemed really nice. They only had a few minutes before it was time to record the next contestants. This time it was Blake’s team. She thought they sounded great, she didn’t know how he was going to choose between them. Once the dinner break had been called, Blake quickly walked over to her.

“Come on we can grab something and eat it in my trailer. Then I can show you around a little before we have to go back.”

“OK”

They got their food and headed to Blake’s trailer and ate. Once they had finished he turned to her.

“I can show you around the set if you want?”

“OK”

Neither of them moved to leave. He moved his hand to move a piece of hair out of her face.

“Are we going to go?”

Blake looked at her and smiled instead of answering. She smiled back and moved so she was straddling his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You are so hot cowboy.”

He leaned up to kiss her and any thoughts of showing her around the set were gone. They made out until he got the knock on his door telling him fifteen minutes. They got up and fixed their clothes before heading out. 

“Are you going to stay or head home?”

“Home I think, I have a bubble bath calling my name and then cupcake and I are going to call it a night.”

“Ok I’ll walk you out.”

Adam walked up as they turned to leave.

“I’m so glad you two stopped pretending you are just friends.”

“Shut up Adam”

Adam just smiled 

“You have a little lipstick smeared on your face.”

“Shit”

Adam and Gwen just laughed as Blake wiped it off.

“No seriously it’s been great watching you fall for each other. “

“Good bye Adam”

“Ok but I’m calling dibs on being the best man”

He told them as he turned away laughing. 

Blake walked her to her car promising to call her tomorrow, and gave her a kiss goodbye. One the way home all Gwen could think about was Adam’s comment about being the best man. What if Blake wanted to get married one day? What if he realized she was a horrible wife like Gavin did? She trusts Blake, but she trusted Gavin too and he cheated on her. If everything fell apart what would that mean for the baby? By the time she had gotten home she was a mess. She decided to skip the bubble bath and just take a quick shower before climbing into bed. It was only nine so she wasn’t really tired; she decided to read a little to see if that would calm her down. She spent twenty minutes on one page before she gave up and turned the television at least she would have some background noisy for her crazy thoughts. She received a text around 10 from Blake 

Blake: How was the bubble bath?

Gwen: I skipped it for a shower.

Blake: I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow can I come by work and take you to lunch?

Gwen: I have a busy day tomorrow I will be working through lunch.

Blake: How about dinner after work?

Gwen: We will see its going to be a long day tomorrow.

Blake: U ok?

Gwen: Yeah just tired

Blake: Good Night

Gwen: Good Night

“Is something wrong?”

Adam asked Blake

“I don’t know Gwen seemed weird in her text”

“Did you ask her about it?”

“Yeah she said she was just tired.”

“Then I wouldn’t worry about it she was fine a couple of hours ago when she left, she is probably just baby tired.”

“You’re probably right.”

Blake received a text from Gwen the next afternoon around two telling him she couldn’t do dinner. He wanted to believe Adam that she was just tired last night and that she really was busy today but something wasn’t sitting right with him. It only got worse later that evening when she took two hours to return his text. That was not like her at all she usually responded right away unless she didn’t have her phone. He decided to call her maybe if her heard her voice it would make him feel better.

“Hello”\  
“Hey Sunshine are you still at work?”

“No im home now.”

“Good I don’t like the thought of you wearing yourself down working too much”

“That’s something coming from someone that just worked 2 eighteen hour days” 

She replied tartly

“Sorry I didn’t mean you couldn’t do it, but I know the pregnancy makes you more tired.”

“I’m taking good care of the baby and myself no need to worry.”

“But I do worry about you Gwen how can I care about you and not.”

She knew she wasn’t being fair to him, but she wasn’t ready to talk about it either.

“Thank you for watching out for me and cupcake.”

That sounded more like his Gwen, but he knew there was something wrong. 

“Are you free for dinner tomorrow night?”

She knew she couldn’t put him off again; maybe if she went she could get some more prospective on what is happening.

“Sure”

“Ok I’ll let you go get some rest.”

The next evening Blake picked her up for dinner. When he got there he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She knew he could tell something was off and it killed her to seem him upset. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him tonight. The drove in silence for a little bit before he couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Gwen did I do something to upset you?”

“No Blake of course not you have been nothing but wonderful.”

She smiled at him. She made up her mind in that moment that she was going to enjoy their evening and not worry about anything else. Once he took her home though she was going to tell him that she didn’t think them being together was a good idea. That she wanted them to stay friends and that was all.

When he drove her home she asked him to come in so they could talk. He could tell by the sound of her voice he wasn’t going to like this talk. As soon as they got into her living room he turned to her

“Ok Gwen tell me what’s really going on.”

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore?”

He felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks even though he knew it was coming.

“Why”

He whispered

“Blake you are an amazing guy you deserve someone as great as you. I’m not that person, after a while you would have realized it”

“Gwen stop it you are the most amazing woman I have ever met.”

“No I’m not you would have realized it too just like Gavin did, you will get tired of me and go find someone else too.”

She started crying 

“Gwen honey please listen to me, I would never cheat on you.”

“Maybe not but you would get tired of me and want other woman I wouldn’t be enough for you I’m sorry I’m just not good enough.”

Her crying was getting worse. He hated to see her cry it killed him. 

“Gwen please calm down so we can talk.”

“I’m sorry I’m so high maintenance; just give me a few minutes.”

She walked out of the room leaving him confused and worried. When she returned a few minutes later she had stopped crying, but he could still see the pain in her eyes.

“Gwen I don’t know what happened with you and Gavin but it wasn’t your fault he cheated on you. That is all on him.”

“I just can’t do this right now Blake. We are having a baby; we have to be able to get along for its sake we can’t have anything go wrong.”

“Gwen I will always be here for you and the baby no matter what.”

With that, he got up and left. She set down on the couch and cried herself to sleep that night. 

Blake went home, poured himself a drink, and finished it in one gulp. He poured himself another, set down on his couch, and tried to process what had happened. He was convinced she still cared about him. She was scared he knew that too. He decided the best thing to do was give her some space for a while and show her that he will do this on her terms. He needed to get away so he called and arranged for his plane to pick him up tomorrow and take him home for a few days. He set there in silence nursing the second drink when he had an idea. He went to get his guitar and a notebook, he sat down at wrote the words ‘The sun is setting on your last good try…..’

The next morning Gwen woke up feeling miserable she got a shower hoping it would clear her head. When that did not work, she called her assistant to tell her she would be working from home today. She looked at her phone and saw; she had a message from Blake. There was not text just a recording. She hit the play button and the tears started to fall. 

The sun is setting on your last good try  
Here I am again with half a goodbye  
Wonder if you're really gone this time  
Just when I'm about to lose my mind  
There you are again on my phone  
The moon is rising and you're all alone  
Maybe we could just hang a while  
Maybe we can make each other smile  
Oh no, here I go  
Why don't you go ahead and break my heart?  
Why are you waiting, is it way too hard?  
If moving on is what you wanna do  
Why don't you do it?  
Why don't you do it, baby?  
You can't tell me that we'll still be friends  
And maybe someday we can try again  
If you really need a brand new start  
Why don't you go ahead and break my heart?


	9. Worrying

It had been three days since she had told him she only wanted to be his friend. Two days since he had sent her the song he was working on. One day since she had called him to tell him she was wrong that she wanted him, and that she loved him. That call went unanswered, she had left a message asking him to call her back but she heard nothing from him. She was losing her mind, why had she been so stupid. She lost the man she was in love with, the man who in three short months had become not only her best friend but her soul mate. She didn’t know what to do now. She got up to get herself something for dinner, she didn’t feel like eating but she knew she had to for the baby. After dinner she knew she had to talk to someone so she called Jen and told her everything.

“Maybe he just needs some time”

“Maybe, but you didn’t see him when he left he looked so dejected.”

“Gwen he loves you and you sent him away telling him you couldn’t be together, of course he was dejected. He will come around and listen to you.”

“But what if he doesn’t want me anymore Jen? What if I ruined it being too insecure?”

“Gwen I don’t know him that well, but from what I have seen of him, he is a good guy. He stepped up and wanted to be a part of his child’s life when he didn’t ever know you. I can’t believe he would give up on you that fast.”

“But what if he did?”

“Then he wasn’t the guy for you.”

Gwen didn’t say anything 

“Gwen what did the song he sent you say?”

Gwen told her what he basically said. She didn’t want to play it for her, she felt like that would be betraying him in a way.

“Gwen he’s not going anywhere I’m sure once he’s had some time he will call you back. Maybe if you haven’t heard from him by tomorrow you call him again.”

“Thanks Jen”

“Love you Gwen”

“Love you too”

She felt better after she hung up. She set there for a few minutes and an idea came to her. She was not a song writer but she had done well at poetry in school maybe she could write back to him. It took her most of the night but she finally had something she felt she could respond with. She decided to get a few hours’ sleep then she would try to record her singing it and send it to him.

The next morning Gwen woke up feeling better than she had since the last time she saw him. She grabbed a show and got ready for work. After she finished eating some breakfast she set down and recorded her singing a response back to Blake and sent it. Hopefully this would show him how sorry she was and that she wanted to try again. By the end of the day and not response back from him she was sure that he had changed his mind about her. By the end of the following day she told herself she needed to start coming to terms with the fact that he was her baby’s father and that was it. She had so much hope when she got the song from him, but she assumed after thinking about it more he had changed his mind. I mean he had never told her he loved her maybe he didn’t maybe he was starting to fall and this changed it for him. 

Blake climbed off his plane back in LA, he hadn’t wanted to come back but he had work to do. Besides he planned to check on Gwen and his baby whether she liked it or not. He picked up the phone to call Adam once he was in the Uber. 

“Blake finally you have stopped ignoring me”

“What do you mean? I haven’t gotten anything from you.”

“Blake I have called you like 10 times and texted you.”

“What?”

Blake said looking at his phone.

“Blake are you listening to me?”

“What Adam? Hold on I think something is wrong with my phone.”

Sure enough Blake had managed to mess up his phone, he hadn’t noticed it while gone since he had wanted time alone.

“Ok Adam go ahead what did you want?”

“Bea and I had an ultrasound a few days ago and we found out we are having twins!”

“That’s great Adam. I happy for you”

“Thanks man, Ill talk to you soon”

“Bye”

Blake looked at his phone noticing he had two missed calls from Gwen and a message. He read the message first. He heard Gwen singing:

I never ever meant to get so into you  
Thought I was using you just to get me through  
You know I'm broken, I don't trust anyone  
Last thing I needed was to fall in love  
You've got me dreaming, got me thinking, I've got some hope  
There is nobody else I wanna get to know  
But I'm so scared, I don't know what to do  
How did you get me so into you?  
Oh no, and here I go  
Why don't you go ahead and break my heart?  
Why are you waiting, is it way too hard?  
If moving on is what you wanna do  
Why don't you do it?   
Why don't you do it, baby?  
You can't tell me that we'll still be friends  
And maybe someday we can try again  
If you really need a brand new start  
Why don't you go ahead and break my heart?

Blake couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He listened to the voice mail she left him next telling him she had changed her mind and wanted to be with him. The Uber was just pulling up to his house, he jumped out of the car dropped his bags in his truck and headed straight to Gwen’s.

Who was at her door? She hadn’t let anyone pass the gate so whoever it was had the pass code. Jen maybe checking on her? She opened the door to find Blake standing on her door step. She didn’t care that she was in her PJ’s or that her face was makeup free and her hair a mess. All she cared about was that this perfect man was standing in front of her. She jumped into his arms without saying a word. He held her tight as his lips crushed down on her. She didn’t notice him closing the door and walking them in the house. He stopped at the nearest wall and used it to help hold her so he have better access to her. She was straddling him at this point his dick rubbing across her aching center. He pulled back before things went any farther. 

“I missed you baby so much”

“I’m so sorry I made you leave I have been miserable without you.”

“It’s ok now; we are going to be ok.”

He set her down on her feet and backed away from the wall. 

“I can’t believe you wrote a song. It was really good.”

She hung her head shyly. 

“I didn’t know what else to do you didn’t call me back when I called you.”

“I didn’t get the message, I didn’t realize until I was in the Uber on the way to my house that I have done something to my phone to block anything incoming.”

She put her hand up to cup his cheek. 

“I’m sorry you had to go the whole week thinking I didn’t want you.”

He leaned his head into her hand and closed her eyes. That’s when it hit her how bad she had hurt him. All she wanted to do was hold him and make all the pain he has felt the last few days go away. She took his hand and led him to the coach in the living room. When she went to sit beside him he pulled her into his lap. She buried her face in to his neck as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. They set like this for a few minutes neither of them wanting to move. Finally Gwen spoke.

“They called to schedule the next ultrasound?”

He pulled back to look at her.

“Is anything wrong?”

“No this is a normal one. We should be able to tell if it’s a boy or a girl.”

He smiled at her.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I just want a baby. You?”

“I don’t care a girl just like her momma would be nice but a boy would be good too.”

“Jen wants us to do a gender revel party.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s where the doctor writes down the gender and give it to someone else in a sealed envelope and we have a big party where everyone finds out if it’s a boy or a girl at the same time we do.”

“If that’s what you want, it’s ok with me.”

“I don’t know I kind of like the thought of us finding out together just the two of us.”

“Can we find out and have the party where everyone finds out?”

“Yes I love that idea.”

He gave her a quick kiss.

“Did you eat anything yet?”

“No I came straight here when the driver dropped my off. I didn’t even put my bag in the house.”

“So that means you can stay tonight.”

“I might could be talked into it.”

“I’ll order Pizza and you can go get your bag out of the car and put it upstairs."

Once the Pizza arrived, they ate and spent the rest of the night talking before going to bed. As they climbed into bed that night, he pulled her to him. Kissed her good night and held her as they slept. 

The next few days went by in a blur. They were both busy with work, but came together at night at one of their houses. Things got intense between the two of them every night but with Gwen not being cleared to have sex each night ending in sexual frustration for them both. She had her doctor’s appointment the next morning and the ultra sound that afternoon. She had taken the day off work. Blake did not have anything on his schedule either planning to be with her at the appointment as well. She could not wait they planned to go out to dinner to celebrate. 

They were waiting in the room for the doctor to come in.

”I hope the doctor will say it’s safe for us to have sex; I don’t know how much longer I can hold out”.

“Me too baby, it’s getting harder and harder to stop.”

“If she released me today we can really celebrate tonight.”

He started to reply but stopped when the doctor entered the room.

“Good Morning Gwen and Blake. How’s mom been doing?”

“Good no more issues.”

“IM going to do a quick exam and make sure everything is ok.”

After the exam, she looked at them and smiled.

“Everything looks great Gwen. You are almost four months so the concerns we have with IVF are gone at this point.”

“That’s wonderful news.”

“Yes it is congratulations. I am lifting any remaining restrictions you had from the scare before.”

The doctor told them goodbye and left the room so Gwen could get dressed and they could leave. When she came back from behind the curtain, she saw her cowboy wearing a big sexy smile.

“What?

She asked looking at him.

“Im just thinking about tonight.”


	10. Tonight

They had a couple of hours before the sonogram appointment. They went to lunch and spend the rest of the time window-shopping some baby furniture. Once they knew the sex, they could start planning the nursery. Blake could tell Gwen was excited about it. He personally did not care what the nursery looked like. He planned to let Gwen do whatever she wanted, for each of the nurseries. 

They made it to their appointment a few minutes early so they had to wait in the lobby anxiously awaiting.

“What are you going to do if this little one doesn’t cooperate and we can’t find out today?”

Blake just looked at her while she smiled.

“That’s not funny Gwen”

“Not even a little bit.”

He just looked at her. The nurse called them to come back. They were taken to a room where they were told the tech would be in to see them in a few minutes. Gwen looked at Blake who looked lost in thought. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug.

“Relax babe this little one will cooperate.”

“I love you”

She smiled up at him. 

“I wondered when you would get around to telling me.”

“I’ve told you before.”

“When?”

He thought back. He planned to tell her when he got to her house that night he returned from Oklahoma. She could tell by the look on his face he realized he never told her.

“You’ve shown me a lot but you’ve never said it.”

“I promise you I will never forget again.”

“I love you Cowboy.”

The tech walked in and got them set up to do the ultra should.

“I have warmed up the gel a little so it should be too cold.”

She lifted Gwen’s shirt and put the gel on her. Put the wand on her stomach and started moving it around looking for the baby.

“There it is.”

“That’s our baby.”

Blake squeezed Gwen’s hand 

“The heartbeat sounds good; everything looks to be right on track.”

“Thank God” Blake could not believe how much he loved this baby already. 

“Did you want to know the sex?”

“Yes”

They both said in unison. The tech smiled at them, as she moved the wand around trying to get the baby to cooperate. 

“There it is mom and dad”

“Look Blake”

“I see Gwen.”

They stared in aww at the monitor both so happy to see what they are having and knowing that everything was ok with the baby. Gwen started to cry happy tears, as Blake just held her for a few minutes.

After they left the appointment, Blake dropped Gwen off at her house to get ready for their date. He had a little time so he returned some emails and call, before grabbing a shower and getting dressed. He stopped by and picked up some flowers and sparkling grape juice for Gwen. When she answered the door, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a black shimmery dress that came down mid-thigh. The top low cut teasing him with the cleavage she was showing. She had paired it with a pair of knee high boots. Her hair was down in loose curls that framed her face perfectly. Her red lipstick completing the look.

“Blake why did you knock? You have a key.” 

“This is a special date I wanted to pick you up properly.”

“You’re so crazy.”

“For you.”

He handed her the flowers and sparkling grape juice for later.

“Oh Blake they are beautiful, thank you”

She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss.

He has made reservations at an upscale new restaurant in Beverly Hills; she mentioned she wanted to try.

“Blake you are so amazing.”

“Taking you to a restaurant you want to try and bringing you flowers is something any man should be willing to do for the woman he loves.”

“Maybe they should, but most don’t.”

Dinner was delicious, and the wait staff amazing. They would definitely be coming back. After dinner, he took her for a drive down the coast knowing how much she loved the beach. It was the perfect night to top off the perfect day. When they got back to her place and went inside Gwen pulled out the sparkling grape juice he had brought earlier. They went into the living room with it, Gwen pouring two glasses, handing him one. 

“To my beautiful Gwen and our perfect baby.”

They both took a drink

“To my amazing man and our precious baby.”

They took another drink.

Blake leaned over and kissed her not a deep passionate kiss, but one that let her know how loved she really was. Blake pulled Gwen into his side as they set cuddled on the couch.

“I know the doctor released you, but we don’t have to do anything you are not ready for”

“I have been ready for this for week.”

He stood up and pulled her to her feet leading her upstairs to the bedroom. Once inside he kissed slowly at first until she deepened it thrusting her tongue in his mouth. It did not take long for the kiss to turn hot and passionate. He moved his lips to her neck then down to the top of her dress. He ran his tongue between the fabric and her reaching her already hard nipple. He ran his tongue a couple of times for stepping back. 

“You are so beautiful.”

He turned her around unzipping her dress and pulling it down her shoulders. I slid the rest of the way down her body leaving her in just her bra, thong, and knee-high boots. While still behind her, he moved her hair to the side to expose her neck to him. He kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulder while moving his hands down to her ass. He started messaging her bared ass checks. He unfastened her bra turning her around so that she was facing him. He kissed her again. A kiss that had her head spinning and both of them out of breath when he stopped. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down and moved to take her boots off.

“Next time we will leave these one.”

“Whatever you want cowboy, but at the moment you are very overdressed.”

She kneeled on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the flesh she was desperate to touch. She slipped it down his shoulders before running her hands up his stomach. She moved to kiss his jaw, before moving down to his neck. She was moving down his neck kissing, biting, and sucking as she went. She meant to brand him as hers. She pulled back and saw the mark she had left a smiled a wicked smile at how he would have to go through the next few days wearing her mark. She moved her hand to the waist of his jeans unbuttoning them and slipping her hands inside. She began messaging his enormous dick through the fabric of his boxer briefs, as he crashed his lips down on hers. He pulled back after a minute

“If you keep that up this is going to be over far sooner than either of us wants.”

He threw her back on the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. He climbed on the bed with her and removed her soaking wet thong. He settled in between her legs placing small kisses all over her mound. He moved his tongue to her center causing her to moan out his name. He started licking and sucking at her as she began fisting the sheets. He put her legs over his shoulders positioning her so he had more access to her. He added first one then two fingers moving them inside of her while her continued to assault her clit with his tongue. He could tell she was close so he quickened the pace of his fingers and gently bit her clit and she went plummeting over the edge. Her breathing had just started slowing down when he pulled his body up so he was hovering over her. 

“You are so beautiful.”

He kissed her, she could taste herself on him, and it drove her mad. 

“I need you inside of me now.”

He gave her a look that set her on fire. He lined himself up with her and entered it in one quick thrust. She screamed out the feel of him over stretching her. 

“Are you ok?”

She started to move in response. She was so tight around him he was afraid he was going to embarrass himself coming too soon. He tried to keep her to a slow pace at first but she was out of control wanting all of him. He started pounding into her harder and harder not sure he could slow down now if he had to. He could feel her start to contract around him tighter and he knew she was close. He lowered his mouth to hers thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth the way his dick was working her vagina. Just when he thought, he could not hold out any longer she came around him pulling him with her. Once it was over, he rolled over pulling her on top of him. After a few minutes, he kissed the top of her head.

“My baby’s a wildcat in bed.”

She buried her face in his chest. Gavin had always told her she was too much in bed and needed to calm down. Did Blake feel the same way? She looked up at him and could tell by the look in his eyes that he liked it. She set up and straddled him.

“Babe I’m just getting started.”

She slid down his body taking his dick in her hands and pumped it back to life. She once he was hard he lowered her head to him placing a kiss on his tip, before running her tongue up and down his length. She took him in her mouth sucking him as she moved her mouth up and down. She slowed her pace, then speeding up again driving him crazy as she used her teeth to run up his length. Once she reached the tip, she swilled her tongue around the tip. He could not take it anymore; He pulled up and rolled over so he was on top of her. 

“So you like to play games do you?”

“What are you going to do about it?

“Give you what you want.”

He set up and flipped her on her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her back the need he was filling right not was not normal after the release he had just recently. He started biting as he kissed her, the more she moaned in pleasure the more turned on he got. He pulled her up so she was on all fours and entered her. She was so wet for him and only him. 

“Hard baby I need you hard.”

He was more than happy to comply. He continued the fast hard pace until her legs and arms began to shake with the force of her orgasm. He slowed the pace and fucked her through her orgasm as she milked him until he exploded in her. He fell to the mattress pulling her into his side. After a couple of minutes when she could finally speak, she rolled over to look at him. 

“That was worth waiting on.”

She kissed his chest.

“I love you Gwen.”

“I love you.”

She answered back before falling asleep beside him. He held her close for a few minutes thinking God for bringing this amazing woman into his life before sleep found him too.


	11. Life is perfect........

The next morning Gwen woke up first. She looked at Blake who looked so hot even when he slept. Yesterday had been amazing, finding out what they were having, a perfect date, and finally being able to make love. She would have been content to lay in his arms a little longer but she had to pee. She carefully tried to untangle herself from him but by the time she was standing up, he was awake. 

“Good Morning Beautiful”

“I’m sorry babe I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s ok.”

Gwen went into the bathroom and returned five minutes later with minty breath wearing her robe. She leaned down giving him a kiss.

“I’ll go start some breakfast.”

He joined her downstairs 30 minutes later having showered and changed. He set the table while she finished the waffles she was making. He poured himself a cup of coffee and her a cup of tea. He loved how they moved around the kitchen getting ready for the day seamlessly. As they set down to eat Gwen spoke.

“Blake do you think your family will want to come to the baby reveal?”

“I know mom and Endy especially would like to.”

“I hate how far apart our families are. I want them both to be able to be there for everything”,

“It will be ok honey, they if they can’t come we can call them that evening and let them know.”

“Do you mind if I call your mom and Endy to coordinate it so they can be here?”

Blake knew Gwen could never understand how much that meant to him that she wanted to make sure they could be there if they wanted to.

“Of course not.”

After breakfast, they both went off to work. Gwen called Dot that morning set a day for the reveal. She could tell Dot was touched she wanted them there. It worked out where not only were Dot and Endy going to come but Endys’ family and Blake’s stepdad were going to be making the trip too. Her next call was to Jen who was helping her plan the party to go over the details. They had not wanted to wait too long so it was planned for a week and a half from then. 

Blake and Gwen continued to spending all of their nights at one or the others house. Gwen overheard Blake on the phone the next Saturday morning talking about his lease being up on the rental he had. 

“Blake babe I heard you talking about your lease being up.”

“Yeah Brandon wanted to know if I wanted to look for something else or resign.”

“You could move in here.”

He looked at her causing her to stammer on nervously. 

“I mean if you want we stay together all the time anyway and it will be easier with the baby not to go between both houses.”

“Gwen, stop honey. I’d love to move in here.”

“Gwen can we talk about something.”

“Yes”

“I live in Oklahoma; I love it and don’t want to leave it completely. I know you live here, but I want us to be able to spend time in Oklahoma.”

“Of course Blake”

“I don’t mean a holiday here or a weekend there. I mean I want us to be able to spend a lot of time there.”

“Oh”

“Gwen is that something you can do?”

“Blake we have said all along we will figure this out as we go. I know this is important to you so yes as long as we can work it out with our schedules I am fine spending a lot of time in Oklahoma.”

Saturday morning Blake went to the airport to pick up his family. Originally, he planned for his family to stay at his place, but Gwen insisted they stay at hers. After all, it was their place now, and of course, his family should be there with them. They got to Gwen’s a couple of hours before the party was to start. Gwen was in the back working on some decorations when Blake brought them out.

“Hey”

Gwen greeted the excitedly.

“It’s so good to see you guys.”

She gave them all big hugs, letting them know she was genuinely happy they were there.

“Babe why don’t show them their rooms and where everything is so they can rest. Then we can finish this?”

They gave everyone a quick tour and showed him or her their rooms.

“If you’d like to rest I understand if not please feel free to use the living room or family room.”

“Nonsense Gwen we are going to help you get ready for this party.”

“Mike”

Dot said turning to her husband

“Why don’t you keep the kids entertained while the rest of us help set up the party.”

They were making their way outside when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll grab it Gwen you can show everyone where to get started.”

Gwen was just showing everyone what needed to be done when Blake emerged in the back yard with Adam and Behati. Jen arrived ten minutes later. They all worked in harmony getting everything ready. Patti and Denise arrived an hour later with more food. Once everything was set up, they spent a few minutes sitting around talking and getting to know each other better. Everyone trying to get Gwen or Blake to spill on the baby’s gender but neither would budge even though they were having a hard time holding it in. Just before everyone was scheduled to be there, Gwen jumped.

“Oh My God!”

“What is it honey?”

Blake questioned a little concerned. 

“I felt the baby kick on the outside. Come feel.”

Blake reached his hand over to Gwen who placed on the spot on her stomach the baby was kicking. Blake looked up at her in aww. 

“Hey baby you doing ok in there.”

Gwen loved it when Blake talked to the baby and apparently so did the baby, because the kicking was always hardest when Blake was singing or talking to it. 

“Come Dot feel you grandbaby kick”

Dot went over to Gwen, soon everyone wanted to feel the baby kicking. 

“I can’t wait for these two to start kicking harder”

“I can’t imagine how much kicking two do. Sometimes one kicking is more than enough.”

“It’s not so bad, it seemed to be more at first but now it’s not as much.”

“Adam your voice has the opposite effect on your babies as I do on mine. That’s some smart kids there.”

“I can’t help it my singing calms my children and yours doesn’t.”

“I could see that your singing makes me want to fall asleep.”

“Stop it both of you people are starting to arrive.”

The party was going great, everyone was having fun, and the food was delicious. After an hour and a half, Gwen let Blake know it was time. They gathered everyone around the confetti machine they had ordered.

“Ok everyone who thinks it a girl stand over here. Everyone who thinks it’s a boy over here.”

Once everyone was in their place Blake hit the button on the machine and pink confetti shot out at everyone. They all cheered and hugged the happy couple. Endy was especially happy telling Blake her wish had come true. The party lasted another couple of hours before it had broken up completely. Gwen’s family stayed to help clean up but they left to give them more time with Blake’s family. Gwen was still getting to know them. Blake had been fortune to spend a lot of time with her family over the last few months.   
Later that evening Gwen went to get some refreshments in the kitchen. Blake got up to help her but Dot told him she was going to help Gwen. Once in the kitchen Gwen started a pot of coffee and the kettle. 

“Do you think Ryan and Jace would rather hot chocolate or some lemonade? We have soda too.”

“They love lemonade.”

Gwen turned to the fridge to get the drink out. 

“The coffee cups are in that cabinet.”

Pointing Dot in the right direction.

“Gwen honey I don’t think I have told you how happy I am that you are in our life.”

Gwen smiled at Dot shyly. 

“I have never seen my husband as happy as he is now. He loves you and that baby girl more than he has ever loved anything.”

“I love him too. He is so amazing, I don’t know what I did to deserve him, but I’m glad I did it.”

“It makes this momma’s heart so full to see her son loved by someone that knows what a gift he is.”

Dot walked over and gave Gwen a hug.

“Welcome to our family”

Gwen started crying 

“Thank you Dot, it’s an honor to be a part of your family.”

They finished getting everything together and joined the rest of the family. Later that night everyone had gone to his or her rooms for bed. Blake came up behind Gwen giving her hug. 

“I love you baby. I can’t wait for our daughter to get here.”

Gwen turned to him

“Me either, She is going to be so loved, and grow up with a father would do anything for her.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Yes”

“Blake honey it me”

“Come in mom”

She entered the room carrying a box.

“I wanted to give this to you”

She handed them the box.

“It was Blake’s when he was a baby.”

Gwen opened the box to find a beautiful crocheted blanked

“My mom made it; I thought maybe you would want it, even though it is blue.”

“Its beautiful Dot, She is going to look perfect coming home from the hospital in this.”

The each gave her a hug before calling it a night. 

Sunday went by faster than any of them would have like. They took everyone back to the airport last Sunday afternoon. Blake and Gwen spent the evening talking about everything they were looking forward to doing with their daughter.

Gwen met Behati for lunch Monday afternoon.

“Why is it that I look just as pregnant as you do at five months, when I am only four months?”

“That’s because you have having two babies the need more room to grow.”

“True, two weigh more than one.”

“I am more than happy with this little girl, but I was so excited to find out you were having twins, it’s going to be so much fun.”

“Adam and I cannot wait to find out this afternoon what the sex is.”

“What are you hoping for?”

“I will be happy no matter what, but it would be nice to have a boy and a girl.”

Gwen started rubbing her belly

“Is the little princess practicing her dance moves?”

“Yes”

“I’ve been blessed so far. When I first felt it they both seemed to be kicking just as much, but lately it seems one is practicing field goals while the other relaxes.”

As they went their separate ways Gwen made Behati promise to call and let her know the sex. They had decided to skip the gender reveal since Adam’s tour was staring in a couple of weeks and they thought it would be too much.

Gwen got home a little before six. Blake was preparing dinner when she go home. 

“It smells delicious.”

“Hey baby, how was your day?”

“Good, Glad to be home.”

“Dinner is almost ready, why don’t you set the table while I finish.”

After they ate, Gwen changed into something comfortable. They were snuggling on the couch when the phone rang.  
Blake looked at his phone.

“It’s Adam”

"They found out the sex today Bea was going to call and let us know what it was.”

“Hey buddy what’s up?”

Blake set up as he listened to Adam. Gwen started to get alarmed at the tension in his body. 

“We are here you, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong Blake?”

Gwen demanded as he hung up the phone.

“Their baby is dead.”


	12. Devastation

“What do you mean their baby is dead?”

“Adam said when they did the ultra sound one of the babies didn’t have a heartbeat.”

“Oh my God”

Gwen started crying as Blake held her. 

Neither Blake nor Gwen got much sleep that night. They were devastated for their friends. Neither of them could image what they were going through. They spent the night curled together in bed with their hands on Gwen’s stomach grateful their baby was ok. 

When the alarm went off the next morning, Gwen got up and headed to the bathroom to grab a shower. She did not feel like going to work but she had stuff to do and sitting at home was not going to change what had happened. When she came out of the bathroom, Blake was standing at the window just staring out at the day. She walked over to him knowing he was beside himself with grief for his best friend. 

“Blake”

He reached out and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. She could see the tears in his eyes.

“They are good people who have tried for so long to have a baby. Why did this have to happen to them?”

“I don’t know baby, all we can do right now is be there for them.”

He gave her a hard hug before she went downstairs. He grabbed a quick shower and met her downstairs. She had coffee waiting on him. 

“Would you like me to fix you something?”

She asked him as she handed him the coffee. 

“No I’ll get something later.”

Last night when he had told her she fell apart and he held her remaining so strong, now it was her turn to be strong for him.

“I’m going to call the office and let them know I’m working from home today.”

“I thought you had stuff you needed to do.”

“I do, but you need me here more.”

“I’ll be ok; you do what you need to do.”

“I am I need to be here with you.”

They both tried to get some work done but neither were able to concentrate. Blake decided to text Adam and see if he was wake. Instead of answering, Adam called him. Blake could hear the pain in his friend’s voice. When he asked if he wanted him to come over Adam told him yes, and asked if Gwen could come too.  


They pulled up at Adam and Behati’s house twenty minutes later. Adam let them in leading the way to the family room. They took a seat and set there for a few minutes in silence. They sensed Adam needed a little time. 

“We went to the ultra sound yesterday so excited to see the babies. They had just started when I could tell something was not right. The tech tried to play it off smiling while she went to get the doctor but we could tell something was not right. When the doctor came in she moved the wand around she found a heartbeat on our son, but our daughter didn’t have one.”

He paused for a minute trying not to fall apart. After a few moments, he started again.

“They said judging by the size difference it had happened three or four weeks ago. Just after the last ultrasound.”

“Is Bea sleeping?”

“I hope so she hasn’t stopped crying, finally a couple of hours ago she fell asleep.”

“What about you Adam? Have you had any rest?”

He shook his head no at Gwen’s question. 

“And you probably haven’t eaten anything either have you?”

“No, we tried last night but we just couldn’t.”

Gwen went and kneeled in front of Adam.

“You both have to eat, as unimaginably devastating as this is you have a son who needs you both.”

“Your right.”

“I’m going to make you something.”

“Thanks”

Adam did not feel like eating but he knew what Gwen was saying was right. They had to take care of themselves for their son and for each other. They were going to need each other in the next weeks and months more than ever. 

When Gwen left the room, Adam broke down again. 

“Blake I just don’t know how a person gets through something.”

“I don’t know.”

“It feels like a piece of me is gone and I can never get it back.”

“You and Bea just need to worry about getting through life one day at a time, knowing that your family and friends are here for you.”

Gwen had gone into the kitchen and called her mom. She told her she needed to make something for a friend that was going through a loss. He mom suggested chicken and dumplings. Gwen gathered the ingredients he mother told her she would need. Luckily, they had a very well stocked kitchen. When the dish was complete, she scooped up three bowls and took it the family room.

“Gwen this is delicious, thank you.”

“There is plenty left for you and Bea to eat on today.”

After they finished eating Blake and Gwen were going to go clean up the kitchen while Adam checked on Bea. Before any of them could move they heard screaming coming from upstairs. Behati was screaming out some of the most horrific screams they had ever heard. The three of them ran up the stairs worried about her.  
Adam ran into the room where Bea was sitting up in the bed only when she say Adam did the screams turn to sobs. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her in his arms, as she told him through her sobs.

“I had a dream our baby girl was gone, and I couldn’t stop screaming, when I woke up I was confused then I saw the three of your run in here and I knew it wasn’t a dream. She really is gone.”

“Yes baby she is”

“Our baby girl is gone.”

Blake and Gwen started to back out of the room when Behati stopped them.

“Please don’t go.”

They walked back into the room fully. She looked at Gwen.

“Can you come talk with me please?”

“Of course.”

“Adam can you and Blake give us a little bit?”

Adam got up to leave with Blake when Gwen stopped him.

“Adam can you get Bea some of the chicken and dumplings.”

“Sure”

The guys walked out of the room. 

“I’m not really hungry.”

“I know but you need to eat.”

“Gwen I’m so sorry I lost the baby.”

Gwen looked at her confused.

“You let us use the embryos and I let one of them die.”

“Bea honey you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I must have, there was nothing wrong with her, and now she’s gone.”

“I know it doesn’t make any sense but sometimes horrible things happen like this and it’s nobody’s fault.”

“What happens if I lose this one too?”

“You can’t think like that you are going to give birth to a healthy baby boy that is going to love you and Adam more than anything.”

“Oh Gwen”

Bea said as she grabbed her friend for a hug crying. The set like that crying for what seemed like forever but was probably only ten minutes when Adam returned with the food. Gwen left letting them know her and Blake were going to head out, but she made them promise to call if they needed anything. 

By the time Blake and Gwen got home they were both emotionally and physically exhausted.

“Blake baby I think we need to try and get some rest. Neither of us slept last night and it’s already been a long day.”

“That’s a good idea.”

The walked up the stairs arm in arm, to their bedroom. Once they were in bed Gwen wrapped in Blake’s arms, they feel fast asleep. After a couple of hours sleep, they both felt a little better. They were still devastated for their friends, but they knew all they could do was be there for them. 

Later that afternoon Blake got a call form Mark letting him know that the next two days of filming had been postponed to the next week. They wanted to give Adam some time before filming resumed. He was supposed to go to Oklahoma the next week to take care of some business so that meant he needed to go the next day instead. He hated leaving Gwen right now; he needed to be with her and their daughter. He needs to know they were safe. He walked into her office where she was trying to get a little work done.

“Gwen honey, they moved this week’s filming to next week.”

“Good, Adam and Bea need a little time.”

“That means I can’t go to Oklahoma next week.“

“Im sorry babe, I was looking forward to it as well.”

“I have a few things I have to get done that can’t wait a few weeks. I’m going to have to go tomorrow.”

“Oh”

“I know you have a couple of important meeting this week so you can’t go this week.”

“Its ok Blake we knew I wouldn’t be able to go with you every time.”

“I know I just hate leaving you.”

“I know, Ill miss you too, but you’ll only be gone a little while.”

He sighed

“What if something happens and you need me and I’m not here?”

It hit her in that moment what the real problem was. She got up and walked around her desk where he was standing.

“Nothing is going to happen to me or our daughter. We are both healthy and strong.” 

He lowered his head resting it on hers. 

“That’s what Adam and Bea thought too.”

She wrapped her arms around him.

“Blake don’t do this to yourself.”

Just then, Gwen felt the baby kicking. She took his hand and placed it on his stomach. 

“See she’s telling you she she’s just fine.”

“Hey baby girl, I love you so much.”

Gwen smiled at him as he talked to their daughter. 

“She is going to have you wrapped around her finger.”

“Just like her mom does.”

The next morning Gwen dropped Blake off at the airport on her way to work. She held it together as they said goodbye, he promised he would call as soon as he landed. She set in the car watching his plane take off. She was proud of herself with all of her pregnancy hormones she was certain she would breakdown in front of him. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel bad about leaving her. She also knew she was going to have to get use to this. In an ideal world they wouldn’t have to be apart, but she would rather be with him most of the time than be with anyone else.


	13. Mourning

Gwen had just finished lunch when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Adam calling her. She found it strange that Adam would be calling her. 

“Hey Adam” 

“Gwen Bea passed the baby this morning.”

Gwen could hear the pain in his voice.

“She’s asking if you can come see her after work.”

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you.”

“Adam”

“Yes?”

“Blake is only a phone call away if you need him, please call him.”

Gwen immediately called her mom

“Hey honey”

“Mom”

“What’s wrong honey?”

“Adam and Bea lost one of their babies a few days ago.”

“Oh honey that’s awful.”

“I am going there after work, and I know they are not eating like they should. Do you have time to make a casserole I could take?”

“Absolutely, I’ll get on it now so it will be ready when you need it.”

“Thanks mom you’re the best.”

Gwen finished her last meeting just before five. She went straight to her parents to pick up the casserole to find that her mom had made three. She told her they could eat on them for a few days and not have to worry about cooking. She loved her mom’s big hearts. She pulled up at Adam and Bea’s just after six. When Adam answered the door, she gave him a hug.

“I have a few things in the car can you give me a hand.”

“Sure”

“I asked my mom to make a casserole, to make sure you eat something.”

“Thank you”

“She actually made three, two coffee cakes, and a bowl of mixed fruit.”

“Your mom is the best.”

They carried the food into the kitchen.

“Where is she?”

“She’s in the living room.”

Gwen walked into the living room where Bea was. As soon as Bea looked up at her, she started crying. Gwen went straight to her and hugged her while she cried for a few minutes. When she had composed herself she pulled back and looked at Gwen.

“Thank you for coming over.”

“I’m here for you, Bea I told you no matter what if you need me all you have to do is call.”

“You have been so great about everything for the beginning.”

“I’ve haven’t done anything you wouldn’t have done for me.”

“I thought I was prepared for today. I know it’s only been a couple of day, but I told myself to be prepared to pass.”

“Bea honey it has only been a couple of days, and no matter what you told yourself that was the last physical tie you had to your daughter. Once that happened she was completely gone.”

Bea just nodded.

“You and Adam are going to need more time to move past this. Even then she will still be a part of you.”

“My head knows your right, by heart just needs to catch up.”

“My mom made some food, why don’t we go to the kitchen and sit at the table and eat something.”

Bea started to open her mouth but Gwen interrupted her. 

“And before you tell me you’re not hungry, you have to eat a little bit.”

“Ok”

They got up and started to the kitchen Gwen say Adam sitting in the other room holding his guitar. 

“Adam it’s time for dinner, we are having it at the kitchen table.”

He got up and followed them to the kitchen.

“We have a choice of Lasagna, Eggplant Parmesan, or Chicken and Broccoli.”

“Eggplant sounds good.”

“Ok why don’t you set the table Bea and Adam can get some drinks, while I heat up the food.”

Gwen hoped she was doing the right thing, she just felt it was right to try to do something normal tonight. She did not expect them to forget what was happening to them, but she hoped that for a little bit they could do something normal. During dinner, Gwen thought The Voice would be a safe topic of conversation. 

“Blake tells me you have a pretty good team this season.”

“Yeah they are good, although I’m surprised that Blake would say that.”

“Of course he said his is better and it was only luck that you got the team you have.”

“That’s sounds more like Blake.”

“Who is Blake’s favorite contestant?”

Bea asked

“He likes them all but he did say there was a pop girl that he thought could win.”

“Yeah she is good.”

The conversation continued like that while they ate. Gwen was glad to see that even Bea was able to eat. After dinner was done, Adam told the girls to go into the living room and he would clean up. Gwen stayed another hour before leaving. As soon as she was in the car, she called Blake.

“Hey baby. I miss you.”

“I miss you too babe.”

“What’s wrong?”

She had to laugh to herself. This man knew her too well.

“I just left Adam and Bea’s. She passed the baby today so she asked me to come over.”

“Damn. How are they holding up?”

“As well as they can”.

“I know you want to be there for them, but I don’t want you getting too upset either.”

“I’ll be ok.”

“I know you will, but I am still allowed to worry about you.”

“How did you meeting go today? Did you get the papers signed?”

“Yes ma’am, we went through the property and the final plan. I think you will like it, it’s just like we talked about.”

“I’m sure it will be beautiful.”

“Considering one of the most talented designers in the world gave us some pointers I know it will be."

“You’re so stupid.”

“They pulled the permits so the work will start in a week.”

They continued to talk; she loved how they could talk about everything. I was so easy to talk to him; it had been since the beginning long before they started dating. Finally, at ten thirty he could tell she was yawning on the other end. 

“Baby you need to get some rest.”

“It has been a long day and I’m tired, but I’m not ready to say goodnight”

“I tell you what why don’t we both get ready for bed. You can call me back once you are in bed and we can talk a little more.”

“Ok”

Gwen went into the bathroom to get a shower and brush her teeth. She went to the closed to get something to sleep in and found the shirt he slept in the night before. She picked it up and held it close to her nose smelling him on it. She decided to put it on. Then climbed into bed but instead of calling him she decided to facetime him.

“Hey beautiful.”

“I decided I wanted to see you not just talk to you.”

“I see that, are you wearing my shirt.”

“It smelled like you.”

“I looks better on you than it ever did on me.”

“I don’t know about that you looked hot in it.”

“How is it that you always look so beautiful?”

“You must be over tired.”

“Baby I have never seen you look bad.”

“Good night Blake. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The next morning on her way to work Blake called her.

“How are my girls this morning?”

“Judging by the kicking I’d say one of us slept better than the other.”

“Why didn’t you sleep?”

“I did sleep just not as well as I do when I’m lying next to my amazing boyfriend.”

“That boyfriend of yours is one lucky man to get to sleep beside you.”

“That he is.”

“Do you have anything planned after work?”

“No, I’m having lunch with Jen, but I’m planning on a quiet evening at home.”

“Ok I’ll call you tonight. I love you.”

“Love you too Blake.”

Gwen met Jen at twelve thirty for lunch.

“Oh my God Gwen you are getting so big.”

“I just saw you two weeks ago Jen, I’m not that much bigger. Am I?”

“No, I just love seeing you look happy and pregnant.”

“Thanks”

“Speaking of happy how is that cowboy of yours?”

“He’s great; he is in Oklahoma right now.”

“Have you two started discussing baby names yet?”

“No, not yet but I’m sure we will soon.”

“How’s my brother?”

“Crazy like always.”

After lunch, Gwen went back to the office Bea to see how she was doing. Bea assured her they were getting by and that they were eating whether they wanted to or not. She thanked Gwen again for bringing the food, and asked her to please pass the thank you on to her mom. She was busy the rest of the afternoon she had several meetings. She could not wait to launch her new makeup line and it was almost time. 

That evening Blake called her to let her know that he had everything almost done he had to do there, and would be coming home tomorrow afternoon. Gwen was so happy he was coming home; she missed him more than she thought she would. She was sure the emotions of everything going on made it even worse, but she also knew she had never missed anyone the way she missed him. 

Gwen had just climbed in bed when Adam called her.

“Hello”

“Gwen I know it’s late but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“What is it Adam.”

“Its Bea, she hasn’t stopped crying for the last two hours. It’s not normal crying either she is hysterical.”

“I’m on my way.”

Gwen rushed over to their house. Adam opened the door before she had a chance to knock.

“Where is she?”

“She’s upstairs.”

“What happened?”

“my mom and sister were over earlier and she seemed to be doing ok, after they left we had dinner which was actually normal, we talked about the video we shot a couple of weeks ago for my new single, she even laughed some. After dinner, we decided to watch a little television. It was a comedy; it felt good to laugh even for a little bit. As soon as the movie was over, she started crying at first I just held her and cried with her but then it got worse she started getting hysterical and I could not get her to stop, even for a minute. After a while, I got scared that is when I called you. You seem to be the only one that can truly get through to her right now.”

“I’ll go talk to her.”

She turned to him before she walked up the stairs.

“Adam, don’t beat yourself up, you’re doing everything you can for her, and you are mourning a loss to.”

“Thanks Gwen”

Gwen paused outside of the bedroom and knocked as she entered she could hear her friend crying. She walked over to the bed.

“Bea”

When she did not get any response, she reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up at Gwen and stopped crying long enough to say.

“I forgot about her. I forgot about my baby”

She started crying again.

“What do you mean you forgot about her?”

“When we watched the movie tonight I was enjoying myself and laughing with Adam, and I forgot that I lost her. I forgot about her until, the movie was over.”

“Oh honey, its ok. You needed to laugh both of you, that don’t take away from how much you love her.”

“It’s only been a few days, it’s too soon.”

“No its not, everyone grieves differently there is not right or wrong way. All that matters is that you do what is best for you and Adam. Remember you are both in this together. He loves you.”

He son kicked her, he hand went to her stomach, and she smiled.

“It’s ok to be excited about him too. He is your baby too.”

“Thank you”

Just then, Adam walked in.

“I’m sorry Adam; I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“It’s ok Bea”

“Come”

She said motioning for him to come to her. She placed his hand on her stomach, so he could feel their son. 

“I’m going to let myself out.”

Gwen told them, she smiled on her way out. She knew they would have many more hard days ahead of them but they would get through them together.


	14. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying this story.

Gwen left work early the next afternoon. She really had a lot of work to do especially since she was late coming in that morning due to her late night with Bea. It didn’t matter to her nothing was going to stop her from going to the airport to pick up her man. She had missed him so much and it had only been a three days. She didn’t know what she was going to do when he went on tour, or had to go to Nashville for work. As much as they would both love it if she could go to that wasn’t very practical. She also knew he wouldn’t be able to go on all her business trips for fashion weeks. None of that mattered right now the only thing that mattered was she was going to see her baby in less than twenty minutes.

Gwen pulled up to the airport to the area where his private plane would land. She put the car in park and waited. The baby started to kick, she smiled as she rubbed her belly.

“You’re excited for daddy to be home too aren’t you?”

After a few minutes she saw what she knew to be Blake’s plane taxing in from the runway. She jumped out of the car the minute it stopped and hurried over to it. She waited not so patiently for the door to open so Blake could get off. As soon as the steps opened completely he saw her and his entire face lite up with a huge smile. He hurried down the stairs and took her in his arms.

“I’ve have missed you so much Gwen, has it really only been three days?”

“It feels like a lot longer.”

As he held her tight he could feel his daughter kicking as if to remind him that she was there too. He pulled back and bent his head to Gwen’s stomach. 

“I missed you too princess.”

She kicked harder, but Gwen was use to that she always recognized when her daddy was there. They got in the truck to drive home.

“I talked to Adam this morning.”

“How was he?”

“He was ok, he told me he didn’t think Bea would have gotten through the last few days without you being there for her. He said she feels really connected to you and you had been wonderful.”

“I think with how the pregnancies started we bonded, I’m glad I can be there for her.”

“Yeah, he also told me to take good care of you, because you are an amazing woman that I should never let go.”

“Oh really, he did?”

“I told him he was right and I had no plans to let you go.”

They were able to spend a lot of time together over the next week and a half. Since Gwen had planned to take a week off to go to Oklahoma, she was able to work from home. She only went into the office the two days he was filming. Blake arrived home a little after eight the second day of filming. He walked in the house and found her looking at baby furniture online.

“Hey babe your home early.”

“Luckily we finished early, what are you looking at?”

“I was just looking at some baby furniture trying to get some ideas for the nurseries.”

“Did you come up with anything?”

“Nothing yet.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“I was thinking a carousal theme for here. What do you think?”

“I think whatever you pick will be perfect and better than any idea I would have.”

“You don’t have any ideas? We still have to do the nursery at the ranch.”

“How about animals?”

Gwen thought for a minute

“A zoo theme, it’s perfect, especially since her daddy has all kinds of animals at this ranch.”

“Speaking of animals, what do you think about bringing Betty to LA?”

“Id love that if you think she will like it.”

“I think she would, I use to bring her out here some. Before I started spending more time here, but I miss her.”

“Then we definitely need to bring her here.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Did you eat anything?”

“Yeah I got something on the set.”

The next week was one of their busiest. Blake has begun filming the lives, which meant three full days on set in addition to a voice karaoke event they had to do. Gwen was swamped with Interviews and promo for the makeup line, which was set for an official launch. They didn’t see much of each other that week no matter how hard she tried to stay awake she was asleep when he got home, and no matter what he said she refused to wake him early when she got up.   
Blake had nothing he had to do on Saturday so he took the opportunity to go see Dennis. 

“Blake son, it’s good to see you.”

“Dennis I was hoping we could talk.”

“Sure, come into the living room.”

They went into the living room, where Denise motioned Blake to sit down.

“What did you need to talk to me about?”

“I love your daughter Denise, meeting her and finding out we were having a baby is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“I makes me happy seeing my girl so happy and loved.”

“I would like your permission to ask her to marry me sir.”

Blake stumbled out nervously.

“Blake I can tell how much you love her and what a great man you are. I would be honored to have you for a son in law.”

“Thank you, I promise you I will take care of her.”

“I know you will.”

Just then Patti walked in.

“Blake I didn’t know you were here.”

She walked over to where both men were sitting intending to lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek. Of course Blake being the gentleman he is he stood up and greet her with a hug. 

“I just came by to talk to Dennis.”

“Oh”

She said looking at her husband suspiciously. 

“Blake came by to ask my permission to propose to Gwen.”

Patty started tearing up a little. She was touched that he had asked permission to marry her. 

“I’m so happy for both of you. When are you going to ask?”

“I’m not sure, I want it to be special like she deserves.”

“Blake honey it will be special no matter what.”

Sunday was family day. They got up and went to church with her family, before going to her parents for Sunday dinner. That afternoon when they go home Blake turned on the race while Gwen read a book. Even though they were doing different things, they just loved being together. Gwen had tried watching a race with him, but she had not enjoyed it. Blake loved that she had tried it for him, but he told her she did not have to do it again. Therefore, this is how they spent race day unless they had other plans, her with a book and him watching the race. Since he had some friends that were racecar drivers, she had learned their names and what cars they drove. Blake did find it amusing that every time there is a wreck or blown tire she looks up from her book and does not pick it back up until she knows everyone is ok. After the race, Gwen looked at Blake.

“Have you thought of any baby names?”

“Not really”

“Nothing at all?”

“I mean sometimes I hear a name and think it’s a nice girl’s name, but nothing that sticks out. You?”

“I have come up with about fifty since I decided to have a baby.”

“Woah so what one do you like best?”

“I don’t know I keep thinking none of the names I thought of are right for her.”

“So when we here the right name we will know it’s her.”

“I think so.”

They decided to eat supper on the back patio. It was a beautiful evening and they loved to watch the sun set together. After they finished eating they moved to the lounge chairs, hey set on the double one so they could sit together. Blake wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

“I will never get tired of watching the sun go down with you. There is something so peaceful about being with you at the end of the day.”

“When I was little my dad would take us out fishing in the evening and we would always pack up just before sunset, then climb in the back of the truck and watch the sun disappear and the moon appear. Its one of my favorite memories from when I was a kid with him.”

“One day you can do it with our kids.”

“Yeah, and if you nice we may let you come with us.”

“That’s very nice of you.”

They continued to sit under the moonlight. 

“I love a full moon, I don’t care that people act crazy during it, it’s so beautiful.”

“A full moon is the best for fishing too so we always made dad take us out for that.”

The baby started kicking; Gwen immediately started rubbing her stomach. It was an unconscious move, it was natural to her to sooth her child.

“I see our little one is enjoying the night too”

“I guess she likes the moon too.”

Blake smiled at Gwen as she set up quickly

“Oh My God Blake, that’s it.”

“Whats it?”

“Her name, Luna.”

“Luna”

Blake said thinking about it.

“I like it.”

“Luna Nyx.”

“What’s Nyx?”

“The Greek Goddess of the night.”

“I like it. What do you say sweetheart? Do you like your name?”

She kicked again.

“I think that’s a yes.”

The next couple of weeks were insanely busy for both of them. Gwen launched her makeup line; Blake was by her side at the launch party. The early numbers and reviews suggested she had another success on her hands. Blake was busy finishing the live portion of the show. His team had been doing great he had two contestants going into the finale the next week. She was going to both shows the next week and then they were taking two weeks and going to Oklahoma. Gwen was excited she had not been for a while, they would get to see Blake’s family, and she did really love them. 

The second night of playoffs Bea was there. Gwen was so happy to get to see her friend, they had only seen each other a couple of times this last month. 

“Bea Ive missed you.”

“Me too Gwen, when you get back from Oklahoma we have to get together.”

They watched the finale from the back room. Gwen was happy to see Bea was doing ok. She knew form their phone calls she still had rough days, she would always miss her little girl. When the final two contestants were standing on the stage, she got so nervous for Blake. When they announced Blake’s contestant as the winner she jumped up screaming in excitement. As soon as they went to commercial break, a stagehand told them they could head out to the stage. Gwen ran straight to Blake and took him in a huge hug. 

“Congratulations babe I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you baby,”

“He bent down and kissed her.”

The next morning after Gwen’s doctor’s appointment the left for Oklahoma. Gwen was so excited; Blake had arranged to have the nursery painted in LA while they were gone. He did not want to be anywhere near the paint fumes. The nursery at the ranch had already been painted, and was ready to be decorated. Gwen had just finished her twenty-eighth week, she only had twelve more to go, and they would be able to hold their princess in their arms.


	15. Rainy Afternoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been awhile since the last update. Please let me know if you are still enjoying the story

Blake and Gwen’s plane arrived in Oklahoma just before noon. To save drive from the airport to the ranch, Blake had the helicopter waiting. Just like in the previous trips Blake’s assistant had stocked the house with groceries to save them some time. When they arrived at the ranch Gwen noticed some changes from the last two times she had been there. For starters the kitchen had been almost completely redone with the same appliances she had at her house. He had a concreate driveway poured so she wasn’t walking in the dirt. 

“When did you do all this?”

“Over the last several weeks.”

“Why?”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do I just”

She looked at him.

“You didn’t have to do this just for me.”

“I wanted to; I want you to love it here.”

“I do love it here Blake, I love anywhere I get to be with you.”

Blake pulled her to him, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

“I don’t deserve you, but im not letting you go.”

“You just try to get rid of me.”

“By the way I also had a water purifier put in too.”

“You spoil me too much.”

“We can’t have your hair getting all dry with hard water can we?”

“No. You would definitely kick me out then.”

She told him with a smile.

“Come on lets go take a look at the nursery.”

They entered the room Gwen had chosen to be the nursery. They had ordered some things and had them shipped to the ranch so they could put the room together.

“I love this color, the painter did a great job.”

“Yeah they did, and it doesn’t smell like paint anymore.”

“Nope, you have saved me and Luna from inhaling evil pain fumes.”

 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No, never, I love the way you take care of us.”

“What do you say we get some lunch then we go for a drive around the property?”

“I say I like the way you think.”

Blake knew how much Gwen loved exploring the ranch.

They had just finished lunch when they heard the thunder in the distance. Blake looked out the window to see the clouds rolling in.

“Well it looks like this afternoon’s plans are going to be put on hold.”

“Maybe it will be a quick shower.”

Blake pulled out his phone to check out the weather app.

“Looks like we are in for an afternoon of thunderstorms.”

Blake said holding up his phone showing her the radar.

“I guess this means we need to find something else to do.”

She told him biting her lower lip.

“Hmm I wonder what we can come up with.”

“We could sit her and watch the rain.”

“We could.”

She said walking to him wrapping her arms around him grabbing his butt.

“We could watch the news.”

“That’s an idea.”

She told him as she brought her hands to the front of his pants.

“We could go to the bedroom and take a nap.”

“Baby when I get you to the bedroom a nap is going to be the farthest thing from your mind.”

He bent down and took her mouth in a slow sensual kiss, before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. Once they were there, she took over. Blake loved making love to Gwen, but he also loved it when Gwen made love to him. She had a way of making him feel cherished, loved, and sexy at the same time. She led him to bed and took her time removing his clothes leaving him standing in front of her naked. She allowed him to remove her clothing as well. She gently pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. She kissed him; just as it started to turn heated, she pulled back and began kissing her way down his jaw, then his neck, before moving to his chest. She planted wet sensual kisses all over his chest licking his nipples along the way. She could feel him growing harder. Finally, she moved down and took his balls in her hands. As she began to message them, she let out a groan.

“Baby that’s feels so good.”

She smiled up at him as she moved one hand to his larger than normal penis and started pumping.

“It never fails to amaze me how all of this fits inside me so well.”

She continued to pump him staring up at him looking directly into his soul, before she leaned down to lick the tip of him.

“I love the taste of you.”

She took his full length into her mouth moving up and down his dick. She continued, scraping her teeth on him one and awhile. When she could tell he was close, she ran her mouth tightly up him just as he came in her mouth screaming her name. She set up swallowed and licked her lips.

“Yummy”

He reached down to pull her up beside him. It was his turn to worship her body the way she deserved to be worshiped. He kissed her hard the taste of him on her turning him on again. He took her sensitive breast in his hands messaging them as she had done his balls earlier, as he kissed his way down her body. He replaced on of his hands with his mouth sucking on her as he rubbed her other nipple between his fingers causing her to scream out.

“I love how sensitive your breasts are, how I can make you come just by playing with them.”

He told her as he started messaging them both harder.

“I think I’m going to see how many times we ca make you cum this afternoon.”

“Yes” 

She moaned out so close already. He continued the assault on her breasts while he moved up to her mouth he trust his tongue in her mouth kissing her passionately as she came. He did not give her time to come off the high before he had moved down between her legs. He took her in his mouth tasting her, the sweet salty taste that he knew he would never get enough of. He licked and sucked on her knowing how to drive her crazy. He moved two fingers inside of her increasing the speed as her breathing got harder. He scrapped her clit with his teeth knowing how it affected her. Started licking her clit with the same pace his fingers were moving, making sure to hit the sweet spot he knew would take her over the edge. It was not long until she was cuming all over his face. 

“That’s two”

He said coming to lay beside her. She grabbed him and kissed him, she loved this man more than she thought it was possible to love anyone. He kissed her back as he lifted her so she was straddling him. She lowered herself on his dick slowly, loving the feel of him inside of her. She started moving slowly at first picking up the pace as the pleasure increased. She pulled herself up until he was almost out of her and slamed back down;

“If you do that again, this will be over far too soon.”

She leaned down biting his lip before kissing him. She started moving again both of their breath increasing the more she continued. Blake moved a hand down and found her clit again; he started playing with it while she continued moving up and down him. Finally, she could stop the orgasm building inside of her. He usually came after her, but he used all the restraint he had not to. He rolled her over onto her side and came up behind her. He adjusted her so he could enter her again. He knew in this position he would not last long so he reached his hand around and started with her breast. He started moving in and out of her at a fast pace, finally when he couldn’t hold it back any longer he felt her start to go and went with her.

“That’s three and four”

He told her when he had come down. 

“Come here”

Blake said positioning her on his face. He started moving his tongue on her, fucking her with it. She was so sensitive from the afternoon he had her cuming again in no time. 

“Five”

“You seemed pretty proud of yourself cowboy”

Gwen told him with a yawn.

“Hell yeah, I made the most beautiful sexiest woman in the world cum five times.”

He told her before they both feel asleep. 

Blake woke up a couple of hours later; still wrapped in each other’s arms. He held her for a couple just staring at the perfect woman that was all his. She started to stir in his arms, as if she sensed he was awake. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“This has been my favorite rainy afternoon ever.”

“I think we should do this every rainy day.”

Gwen laughed.

“That will work until Luna gets older.”

“Are you saying my own daughter, my flesh and blood would cock block me.”

Gwen laughed even harder at that.

“Yes babe, I’m sure she will do that from time to time, especially in the beginning.”

“Is it too late to change my mind?”

“You mean to tell me that you would be willing not to have her just so you can have sex more often.”

She gave him a look that told him she knew he was full of crap.

“Nope not for a minute, I love this little girl so much already. I can’t wait till she is here with us and I can hold her in my arms.”

“Me either, she is going to be so loved and spoiled.”

They got up deciding since it was still raining they would work on the nursery some. They went into the room and sorted through the furniture that needed to be put together.

“Tomorrow we were going to go check out the construction on the Lake house, and then we have dinner with mom. What do you say we spend the day after putting the furniture together, and arranging everything?”

“Perfect, I can’t wait to see it all finished.”

The next morning after breakfast, they took the helicopter to the lake house. The chopper flew over it a few times so they could see the aerial view before landing. The supervisor of the sight was there to meet them.

“Hey Dan, how are things going?”

“Good Mr. Shelton, Ma’am.”

He said acknowledging Gwen. 

“We just wanted to come back and see how things are going.”

“Let me give you a tour.”

He handed them each a hard hate.

“The rain has left it a little muddy today so watch your step.”

Since the property had already been prepared for the building prior to the finalization of plans they were able to set the frame as soon as the permits were approved. The foundation and framework were all done and the walls going up. They walked through each of the rooms discussing the progress. Seeing it on paper Gwen had gotten some ideas for the interior design, but actually walking through it her mind was racing with design possibilities. 

They flew back to the ranch to and Gwen grabbed her computer. She told Blake she wanted to get some ideas down while they were fresh in her mind. They had an appointment with an interior designer the end of the week. 

That evening they got ready to go to Dots house for dinner. Gwen was looking forward to seeing everyone. She loved his family, and wanted to be able to spend more time with them.


	16. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havnt posted in awhile but hopefully this will make up for it. I am posting the last three chapters tonight

“Blake”  
“Yes”  
“Should we tell them the babies name tonight?”  
“Yes, I like that.”  
Just like the first time Blake brought Gwen to his moms, his niece came running out to meet them. This time though she grabbed Gwen in a hug too. Endy came out behind her to greet the couple, after hugging both of them she put her hands on Gwen’s stomach.   
“How is this little one doing?”  
“She’s great very active.”  
“I feel that, Aunt Endy can’t wait to meet.”  
They went inside were the rest of the family was waiting for them.   
“Uncle Blake, Aunt Gwen”  
Jace yelled running over to them.  
“I missed you so much”  
“She’s not our Aunt Jace, Uncle Blake has to marry her first and grandma said he’s taking his sweet time.”  
Ryan told her brother  
“I want her to be my Aunt, Uncle Blake so hurry up.”  
Blake turned red, Gwen laughed, and Dot came to the rescue.  
“Honey this is something for them to talk about alone. Ok?”  
“Yes ma’am, but im going to call her Aunt Gwen anyway.”  
With that he turned away and ran out of the room to go play.   
Dot turned to Blake and Gwen  
“Why don’t ya’ll have a seat dinner is almost done.”  
Endy walked up behind Blake and whispered.  
“I have it with me.”  
Blake nodded, when he decided to ask Gwen to marry him he started looking for rings but none of them seemed right. He called his sister and asked her to help him design the perfect ring for her. He had made her promise not to tell anyone and knowing his sister it was killing her, especially after the conversation her son started. They worked on the design when he came last minute without Gwen; Endy then sent it to one of the best jewelers in New York. He couldn’t wait to see it.  
Dinner had been eaten, and everyone was pitching in to clean it up when Mike suggested they go out to the back patio. One the way out Blake grabs Endy and pulls her to the side.   
“Where is it?”  
Endy handed it to him, and he opened the box.  
“Wow this came out better than I thought.”  
“Its gorgeous, Blake we made a good team.”  
“Since we were little.”  
“When are you going to do it?”  
“Im not sure Im waiting on the right time.”  
“Well don’t wait too long or Jace will do it for you.”  
Blake had to laugh at that. They walked out and joined the others.   
“So Gwen have you started putting the nursery together in LA?”  
“It is being painted while we are gone Dot, we will start the rest when we get back.”  
“Do you think you will get the one done here before you go back?”  
“Not sure if we will get it finished but we plan to get most of it done.”  
“I know they are both going to be wonderful, I love the themes you two chose.”  
Endy told them.  
“I will send you pictures of the one in LA as soon as its done, then you wont have to wait until you visit to see it.”  
“That will be great”  
“Aunt Gwen?”  
“Yes Jace”  
“When will my cousin get here so I can play with her?”  
“In eleven and a half weeks she should be here.”  
“What is her name going to be?”  
Ryan asked  
“Luna Nxy.”  
Blake told them.   
“I love it”  
Endy told them smiling.   
“Me too”  
Dot added.  
“Gwen I know you don’t have a lot of time here but Endy and I want to throw you a baby shower.”  
“That’s so sweet of you but you don’t have to do that.”  
“We want to; everyone in the family loves you and is excited about the baby.”  
Gwen was touched beyond words.   
“In that case I would be honored, thank you”  
They decided to make it this trip and do it a week from Saturday. That gave them almost two weeks to put everything together. Once that was settled they decided to play a game. They spent the rest of the evening playing Pictionary. Then about 10:00 Endy said she had to take her tired babies home. Jace had fallen asleep in his father’s lap an hour ago before being moved to the couch on the porch.   
The next morning they both woke up in a great mood. They were going to be working in the nursery. They both knew everyone might not understand the excitement, but working on the nursery together getting it ready for Luna made them feel like a family of three.   
They decided on a darker wood look for the furniture, since it would go with the animal theme better. Gwen selected yellow as the color for the linens with a beautiful comforter with baby zoo animals on it. She planned to put some zoo animal art on the wall as well.   
They started with the crib. Blake opened the box and pulled out the contents. He found the directions and looked at them for a few minutes.   
“Ok let’s start with this.”  
He was on his knees holding one of the ends.   
“See if this is too heavy for you to hold.”  
“No this is perfect.”  
He had her hold it while he screwed in the part of the side. They began talking about all of things they wanted to do with Luna while they worked.  
“I can’t wait to take her to Disney Land; she will love all the characters.”  
“She is going to love going out on the boat once the lake house is finished.”  
“Babe she is going to love everything about coming to Oklahoma, when she gets older she is going to be so impressed her daddy has a huge ranch to explore.”  
“I wonder what she will look like.”  
“I hope she has your beautiful blue eyes and dimples she has to have your dimples.”  
“I use to think I wanted her to look just like you.”  
“You don’t anymore?”  
“Hell no, if she looks like you she will have boys falling all over her. I do not want that.”  
Gwen laughed him.  
“I wonder if she will snore like you.”  
“I do not snore.”  
“Babe I love you but you snore.”  
“She will definitely be artistic.”  
“I can’t wait to see how she expresses that.”  
“She is going to be so spoiled.”  
They finished putting the furniture together and had almost everything set up. It took most of the day they had only stopped to eat some lunch. As they set out on the back patio, watching the sunset Blake decided now was the time. He excused himself and went up to their room where he had hidden the ring. He returned several minutes later having put a bottle of the same sparkling grape juice they used to toast their daughter and two glasses on the counter behind them. He took his seat next to her, took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips.   
“I love you”  
Gwen told him  
“I love you too baby.”  
He stood up bringing her to her feet as well.  
“Seven months ago we I meant you I didn’t realize how much I needed you in my life. I pray and think God every day the clinic made the mistake.”  
Blake dropped to one knee and Gwen started crying  
“Gwen Renee Stefani will you marry me?”  
“Yes Blake of course I will marry you.”  
She choked out between tears.  
Blake stood up and she threw herself in his arms the best she could with her growing baby stomach. After a couple of moments, he pulled back and pulled out the ring, and placed it on her hand.   
“It beautiful Blake, just perfect.”  
Blake grabbed the grape juice and glasses then poured them each a glass to toast their engagement.  
They called each of their parents to tell them the news. Gwen was touched when she found out Blake had asked her father.   
The next few days went by faster than either of them would have liked. They had the baby shower today, and then they had to fly back to LA tomorrow. Gwen had always enjoyed her trips to Oklahoma with Blake, but this trip had made her come to love it in the way he does. While Gwen was as the shower, Blake was going fishing with both Mikes, and Jace.  
Dot and Endy had gone over and above anything Gwen expected. She had met a lot of Blake’s aunts and cousins at the BBQ several months ago, and it looked like they were all there today. In addition to family, there were several close family friends there as well. Gwen had met a few of them during on visit or another. She loved spending the afternoon hearing stories of Blake growing up. After the party was over Dot had even brought out pictures to share with Gwen.   
Gwen had loved all of the baby gifts she received. The two cousins she had overheard at the BBQ had gone in together to get a cowgirl outfit for Luna. It had the cutest denim skirt, a pink plaid button up onesie, the cutest baby cowboy boots she had ever seen, and a bib that said ‘Yee Haw’. She could not wait to dress her in it. Endy gave her a beautiful music box with a carrousel that played my favorite things from ‘Sound of Music’.   
“I love it Endy”  
“It was my favorite movie growing up; I would go around singing that song all the time.”  
“Blake told me, it’s my favorite movie too. I even got Blake to watch it with me.”  
Endy laughed  
“I knew I loved you.”  
When everyone had left, Gwen insisted on helping Endy and Dot clean everything up. When they had finished, Dot pulled out the pictures of Blake for Gwen to see. She loved spending this time with them.   
Mike called to say they had a very successful day of fishing and he thought they could have a fish fry that night. Everyone loved the idea so; the men came home and began cleaning fish. The three woman set on the patio drinking lemonade while the kids ran and played in the yard. It reminded Gwen of family dinners in LA, even though it was different from anything she had done with her family. The feeling of love, happiness, and togetherness is still the same. Maybe that is why they work so well. On the outside, they could not be more different but underneath they were so much alike. She knew that she was going to miss everyone when they went back to LA tomorrow, but she also knew that if they lived in Oklahoma all the time she would miss everyone in LA. She loved that they could have the best of both worlds, spending time in both places. She imagined spending summers at the beach house with Luna and trips to Disney Land in Anaheim. She put her hand on her stomach.  
“Luna baby mommy hopes the next ten weeks go by fast, I love you so much.”  
Dot and Endy smiled at Gwen they both knew how she was filling. They knew how much joy that baby was going to bring them. They also knew how much work it was going to be.   
“Gwen If I haven’t told you lately, thank you for coming into our lives, seeing how much you love him and that grandbaby of mine makes this momma’s heart full.”


	17. The Wedding

They had been back in LA for a month. Gwen had her 34 week checkup today, Luna was doing great and right on track for where she needed to be. The first six week numbers for the new makeup line were higher than they had projected. Blake had started recording his new album, she couldn’t get over how amazing he sounded on it. She had been there for all of the recording sessions so far. Blake’s producer said he sang better with her there so for all of his future albums she was on standby. Gwen was loving her life.   
When they first got back Gwen went to check on Bea and catch up with her. They had spent so much time together since they met, and she hadn’t seen her much in the last six weeks. She also wanted to see for herself that her friend was still healing emotionally and not going backwards. The met for lunch and made an afternoon of it. They went to the spa after lunch for manicures, pedicures and facials.   
“Bea I am so glad to see you doing so well.”  
“I am, I still have my moments, but I’m not letting them take over every part of my life.”  
“I know when we talked last time you mentioned that the grief counselor at the hospital said you should name her, have you done that yet?”  
“Yes we named her Elizabeth Kayleen.”  
“Its beautiful.”  
“Adam planted a tree in the back yard and put a plaque on it for her.”  
“She will always live on.”  
“Yes, ok enough of the sad talk. How was Oklahoma?”  
“It was great, we have the nursery done, and.”  
She held up her hand to show Bea her engagement ring  
“Oh my God, that’s so great, when are you getting married?”  
“We have talked about it a little we think we are going to wait until the baby is three or four months old and have a small wedding.”  
“I can’t wait, seeing how happy Blake is now makes me so grateful to you.”  
Gwen smiled at her friend.   
The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about their baby nurseries, names, and how much Bea loved Gwen’s new makeup line. Gwen went home that night feeling good about where Bea was until Blake mentioned that Adam had told him the grief counselor was concerned that after the baby was born it could trigger more grief. That’s why he wanted to continue to talk to the counselor but Bea didn’t think it was necessary anymore.   
Gwen shook herself back to the present, as Blake entered the room.   
“Hey babe how is my sexy cowboy this evening?”  
“Great other than missing you.”  
He gave her a kiss, before bending down to kiss her stomach. A habit he had gotten into ever since she had started shoeing.   
“I hate that you couldn’t be there to listen to the final cuts but I did have Scott give me a copy of the ones that are ready. I thought if you wanted to we can listen to them tonight.”  
“Yes Yes Yes, of course I want to listen to them. Is it all seven you recorded?”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“I can’t wait, and neither can Luna”  
She said laughing at how much her daughter was kicking.  
The night after dinner Blake put on the recordings. After each song Gwen told him how wonderful it was and she thought it might be her favorite on the album. He had come to the conclusion that his mom may no longer be his biggest fan, Gwen was making a run for the title. As they finished listening and she told him again how amazing everything sounded, it occurred to him again how lucky he was. Miranda had never told him he was good at anything, in fact she use to tell him how much better at everything she was than him. Now being here with Gwen he realized how blessed he is to be out of that toxic mess he thought was a marriage. He should send a thank you card to the guys he caught her cheating with, but he would go broke. Instead he was just going to enjoy the rest of his life with Gwen and the family they were building.   
They finally had a Saturday with no other plans than working on the nursery. Just like in Oklahoma, they put the furniture together, just the two of them. Once everything was in place Gwen squealed with excitement.   
“I love it Blake, its perfect for her.”  
Blake stood behind Gwen with his arms wrapped around her.  
“Yeah it does look nice.”  
“Our little princess has two beautiful rooms.”  
“I will get the bassinet done tonight and in our room, with the other rocking chair.”  
“I can’t believe we have everything done; now we just need the next six weeks to go by.”  
“Do you think the doctor will let you fly in the next week or so?”  
“Probably, I will have to double check. Why?”  
“I thought maybe we could take a weekend trip to Oklahoma. I need to make another check on the lake house, and I hate leaving you if I don’t have to.”  
“Id love it, can we do it next weekend? I have a baby shower this weekend.”  
“How many showers are you having? You had one in Oklahoma, Your mom and sister had one, and your office did one.”  
She laughed at him.  
“This one is not for me it’s Bea.”  
“Oh, ok sure we can go next weekend.”  
The next couple of weeks flew by faster than Gwen thought they would. She had been concerned the closer she got to her due date the longer the days would feel, but that had not been true. Gwen had been putting in long days at work getting things taken care of for her maternity leave. Blake had made a quick overnight trip to Nashville for business, as well as a couple of overnights for festivals he was playing. He wanted to get the album done before the baby so Scott was coming back in the middle of next week for a few days to work on it. The Voice scheduled the Knock outs and Battle rounds to be shoot back to back weeks so Blake and Adam didn’t have to worry about that right after their babies were born.   
They left for Oklahoma Friday evening after Gwen got home. They stopped on the way to the airport to grab some Mexican take out to eat on the way. The flight was a quick one that ended with Blake laughing at Gwen for not being able to get up from her seat on her own.   
“Its not funny Blake.”  
“Trust me baby it is.”  
He leaned over to help her up, lowering his head to kiss her. She pulled away.  
“You don’t get a kiss after laughing at me.”  
That made him laugh even harder. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned around pretending to be upset. He helped her down the stairs knowing her baby bump had her a little off balance. When they got in the truck he turned to her.  
“If I take you by Dairy Queen for an ice cream can I get a kiss?”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“What is the world coming too if a man can laugh at his wife when she’s funny?”  
She smiled at him  
“Im not your wife.”  
“That’s not my fault; we’d be married right now if I had my way.”  
She looked at him.  
“I love you, even when you laugh at me.”  
She leaned over and gave him a kiss  
“Now get me that ice cream.”  
They went by Dairy Queen on the way to the Ranch. The plan was to go to the Lake house in the morning then dinner with his family. Sunday was going to be there day at the ranch before they had to go home. As they were lying in bed that night Gwen started thinking about what Blake had said earlier.  
“Blake?”  
“Hmm”  
“Were you serious when you said you wanted us already married?”  
“Yeah, but don’t worry I can wait and give you time to plan a wedding. The most important part is just being with you.”  
“Well I was just thinking we don’t have to have a full wedding, we have both done that.”  
“It’s ok Gwen I promise you I am ok waiting.”  
“Blake im saying I don’t need the wedding, I just need you. We could do it just the two of us.”  
He set up a little and looked at her  
“You’re serious?”  
“Yes, I want to be married right now too.”  
“You know I have some connections in this town, I could probably get a license tomorrow.”  
“Yes then we could do it Sunday.”  
Sunday morning Blake woke up amazed at what Gwen had been able to do in 24 hours. Blake sent the plane to pick up her immediate family members. Her assistant had gone to the office and picked up a dress they had and met the plane to send. She had called his mom and Endy Saturday morning and told them what was going on and asked if they could help her. They jumped at the chance with Dot making some phone calls to organize a small cake and food, once Patti arrived the two woman worked miracles getting everything done. The sisters helped Gwen with the other details including altering the dress.   
Gwen’s dad and brothers help Blake and both Mike’s get the outdoor area ready. It gave him the chance to show her family around the ranch. They had decided to do it next to the little brook they loved to watch the sunset at, and where they toasted their baby.   
A simple sweet ceremony lasting less than twenty minutes. Once it was over and they were married, Blake pulled Gwen to the side to show her where he had carved their initials into the tree.   
“Oh my God Blake that’s so sweet.”  
“I love you Mrs. Shelton.”  
“I love you Mr. Shelton.”  
“Come on you two you can make out on the plane home, we have a celebration to get started.”  
Endy shouted to the couple.  
“I don’t want to see that the whole trip home.”  
Todd told her.  
The reception thought small was great. It was a time to enjoy both their families coming together to celebrate, and enjoy each other. Before they would have liked it was over and they were heading back to LA. Blake could not believe that this amazing woman sitting beside him on the plane ride home was his wife, and in four short weeks, they would have their daughter with them.


	18. Baby Time

They had been married four weeks yesterday and they had yet to come down from the high. When they got back, Bea insisted on throwing a reception for them. They tried to stop it but she was determined, they had fortunately been able to keep it small. She invited the friends they were to closes too. It was the first time Gwen had met Luke and his wife Caroline, and she loved them immediately. The rest of the last four weeks had been spent making sure everything was in place for little Luna. They could hardly believe that today was her due date. Although she was not showing any signs of labor they were both, sure it would be within the next day or two. It was almost impossible for her to find a comfortable position to sleep so she never got more than a couple of hours at a time. Luna had turned her bladder into a waterbed that she stayed in all day long causing her to have to pee every hour. She loved being pregnant for most of her pregnancy but she was ready for it to be over. Blake and she were ready to hold Luna in their arms and cuddle her. Honestly, Gwen was also ready to be able to sleep more comfortably, not waddle when she walks, and cuddle with her husband. Blake tried to hold her but this enormous stomach of hers mad it hard. Sex was another story, they had to be creative, and it did not happen as much as they would like but it was something they were not willing to give up.   
It was five days past her due date, and Gwen was beyond cranky about it. Blake was afraid to comment on anything about the baby for fear she would snap his head off. If he suggested she try to get some rest because she was tired, she would respond.  
“I’d love to get some rest but this huge stomach makes it hard so of course I’m tired.”  
If he asked her if he could do anything for her, she would answer.  
“Only if you can make this baby come out right now.”  
He was ready for this pregnancy to be over so he could have his Gwen back. They had a doctor’s appointment today hopefully the doctor has some good news for them.   
“Hey Gwen and Blake how are you doing today?”  
“Good, but it will be better if you tell us the baby getting closer.”  
“I understand these last few weeks are very uncomfortable, and going longer than you planned makes it more difficult. Let’s take a look and see how far you have dilated.”  
The doctor did the exam while they anxiously waited.  
“Gwen you are only 1 centimeter dilated.”  
“That’s less than last time.”  
Gwen said the agony apparent in her voice.  
“Its not uncommon for that to happen or for first babies to be late. Everything is ok for now, but if by this time next week we are not progressing I would like to induce you.”  
“Is that dangerous to the baby?  
“No Blake not at all. There are also some things you can do at home to try and speed up labor.”  
“What are they we will do them all.”  
“Spicy food helps, long walks, and sex.”  
“Ok thank you doctor”  
When they got in the car Gwen had a determined look on her face. Blake was curious what she was thinking.   
“What are you thinking Gwen?”  
“That we are going to pick up some spicey Chinese food on the way home and then you are going to fuck this baby out of me.”  
Blake just stared at her, shocked for a minute realizing she meant what she was saying.   
“Ok sweetheart”  
He responded not sure what to say.  
They stopped at their favorite Chinese restaurant for the take out and headed home. After they ate and put everything away, Gwen grabbed his hand and started for the stairs. Blake could not believe they were doing this. He loved making love to Gwen, he loved everything about her, but sex just for this did not sit right with him. She did not want him; she just wanted this baby out, and that bothered him. When they got to the room Gwen grabbed and started kissing him, any thoughts of protest left his mind when their lips touched.   
The next three days went the same way Gwen would do a lot of walking have a spicy lunch and dinner, then they would have sex hoping to trigger labor. The fourth morning Blake woke up to Gwen sitting in the rocking chair in their room crying.   
“Whats wrong baby?”  
“Im never going to have this baby.”  
“oh honey of course you will, she just not ready yet.”  
“Why? Why doesn’t she want to come out, doesn’t she know how much we love her and want her in our arms?”  
“She will get here when the time is right. Come here.”  
He told her pulling her up into his arms for a hug. They got dressed and had breakfast before deciding to go to the park for a walk. By the time they had gotten there, Gwen was feeling better. She knew she was over emotional, one minute she was short with Blake and the next she was crying.   
“Blake im sorry ive been such a mess the last couple of weeks.”  
“Its ok”  
“No its not, you have been wonderful since the day I met you. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“It’s such a beautiful day, I’m glad you suggested a walk in the park and not at home.   
They walked or about ten minutes when Gwen stopped.  
“Whats wrong?”  
“A contraction, this one was a little stronger.”  
“Do you want to go back to the car.”  
She thought for a minutes and nodded.  
“Yeah”  
On the twenty-minute ride home, she had two more contractions, the last just as they pulled up.  
“Hopefully this means she getting ready to get here.”  
Blake said before getting out of the vehicle and walking around to open her door. She had taken two steps when she stopped.  
“What is it?”  
“My water just broke, she’s ready.”  
Blake helped Gwen into the house she wanted to change and he needed to call the doctor and grab the hospital bag.   
They made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes. They were immediately shown to the room that was waiting on them. The room they were in would be the place where she would go through labor, delivery, and where they would spend the first night with their princess. When they had first toured the facility, they had immediately fallen in love with it, and the staff. Gwen had packed a few pictures of their family from the wedding to put in the room to help it feel more like home.   
As soon as Gwen was in the bed the nurse left, telling them the doctor should be there soon and would examine her.  
“I can’t believe it she is almost here.”  
Blake took her hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss.  
“Our very own princess.”  
Another contraction hit her just then and she squeezed his hand, as she breathed through it.  
“Should I call our families?  
“Yes, but let’s wait till the doctor comes in so we have something to tell them.”  
As if on que, the doctor came in just then.   
“I hear we are having a baby in here today.”  
“Finally.”  
“Let’s take a look and see how far you are.”  
The doctor looked at the monitor she was hooked up to before examining her cervix.  
“Looks like the contractions are about 8 minutes apart and you are 4 centimeters dilated. We have a few hours to go but everything looks great. I will have them come in and hook up your Epidural.”  
“Thank you doctor”  
The nurse returned a few minutes later to get her Epidural started, so Blake stepped out to call each of their parents. To say they were excited was an understatement. Dot told him he had better call her the minute Luna gets here no matter what time.   
“I will mom, I love you.”  
“I love you too son.”  
Blake walked back to find Gwen looking a lot more peaceful.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Great this thing is magic.”  
She told him taping the epidural pump.  
“Ok so now we just have to wait for this little one to get here.”  
Four hours later she was only 6 centimeters and her contractions were four minutes apart.   
“You are doing great Gwen everything is going perfect.”  
“I just wish it would go faster.”  
“Most moms do, don’t worry your daughter will be here before you know it.”  
She left the room, leaving them together.  
“Why don’t you try to rest some?”  
“I can’t the contractions are too close.”  
Blake sat on the bed beside her positioning her so he could massage her shoulders.   
“What is the first thing you want to do when we take her home?”  
“I want to put her in her bassinet in the family room and watch a movie with you while watching her too.”  
“I like that.”  
“Do you think your mom will come here to see her before we take her to Oklahoma?”  
“I know she will, im just not sure if Endy will be able to make it.”  
“Blake if it’s ok with you Dot can come anytime she wants and stay for a week or two.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, if she wants, babies grow so fast I want her to have the chance to enjoy the first couple of weeks.”  
“Ok sure I’ll call and ask her.”  
Of course, Dot jumped at the chance. She went to pack her things, while Blake arranged for the plane to go pick her up.   
Gwen’s labor started picking up, three hours later she was in active labor.   
“Ok Gwen I need you to push.”  
Blake held her hand as she pushed   
“That was a good one; get ready to give me another one now.”  
Gwen pushed again.   
“You’re doing great.”  
“You hear that baby, I’m so proud of you.”  
“Ok give me another push Gwen.”  
Gwen pushed hard  
“I see the head, Ok Gwen this next push needs to be a really big one.”  
“Gwen pushed as hard as she could.”  
Gwen gave it all she had with the last push   
“Oh my God baby shes beautiful.”  
Blake told her as the doctor help up the baby.   
The nurse took the baby and placed it on Gwen’s chest.  
Gwen could not stop the tears as she looked at the perfect human being that came from her and Blake.  
“Dad do you want to do the honors?”  
The doctor said handing him the tool to cut the cord. After Blake cut it, the nurse took the baby over to the side where they could examine here. While the doctor delivered the afterbirth.   
“Is she ok?”  
“She’s just fine mom and dad”  
After a few minutes, they handed her back to her parents telling them they had a perfect, healthy baby. They gave them a few minutes alone with their daughter.  
Blake set on the bed holding Gwen in his arms as she held Luna.  
“I can’t believe she is finally here and we get to hold her in our arms.”  
She started to open her eyes for a min.  
“Hello Luna Niyx Shelton. We love you so much.”


End file.
